


You're gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

by KM_Rune



Series: Miss Me When I'm Gone Yet We're Our Flashlight in the Night [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KM_Rune/pseuds/KM_Rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had believed she was loved. She believed she had a place. When it all came crashing down a second time she left and never looked back. It's been six years since Aubrey and Chloe have seen or heard from Beca, five and a half since they have seen one another and though time has passed they have never stopped loving their DJ or each other. Triple Treble (Under Construction 9/8/2016) New ch 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She came out of her room to be greeted with the familiar sight of them making love to each other, again.

With out her.

A small part of her heart was glad, relived even that she was making this choice but the other part, the huge, invested, bleeding part of her heart that had been 100% committed to this relationship and making it work for a lifetime broke for what was obviously never to be. Six months into her junior year and they had approached her with this arrangement. Life had been rocky, Jesse wasn't all she had thought he would be and that was putting in mildly. Chloe and Aubrey had been there for her in a way she never thought anyone would have had to be. Looking back at it now she realizes what a mistake it had been for herself to let herself be here.

Six months later she had everything ready go. She just finished her Junior year, had offers for paid internships from music studios like Residual Heat here at Barden and they were also willing to bring her to L.A. If this played out like she hoped it wouldn't she would be gone from their lives. She had to try one more time then if they wouldn't listen she could say good-bye once and for all. Slowly bandage the broken pieces of her heart and move on with her life.

"Bree. Chloe. Can we talk?"

Neither stopped sucking face and a mumbled, "Later Bec," was uttered from one of them.

Dropping her things by her feet she picked up the super soaker that lay lying next to her feet. She had brought it earlier this morning just for this occasion. She almost felt it was a fitting way to cool them down and finally get them to listen to her for one damn moment. Carefully Beca anchored it to her shoulder, took aim then fired.

Aubrey and Chloe jumped away from each other in shock as the ice water hit them. They quickly looked for the cause of them being drenched before realizing that it had been their girlfriend who had taken the shot. Aubrey did not miss Beca's pissed off look as she stood a few feet away, her left arm dropping some however the gun stayed firmly clasped in her hand. The ear spike she had loved to hate her senior year once again taking its rightful place and Beca was dressed more 'alt' then when they had first met the girl two years ago.

"Damn it Beca! What the hell?!" She shouted at the same time Chloe said, "Beca, why did you do that."

"Nice to know that you both remember me. I was starting to think you forgotten me with all the time you spend together plus a way for work of classes."

"Beca," Chloe's voice softened, "you know we would never forget about you. We love you."

Beca tried so hard not to roll her eyes at the two–Chloe the peacekeeper, she wanted things to be perfect however Chloe hadn't seen how much she had been hurting all this time. Neither of them had noticed. They got her and then tossed her away– she really did but she was beyond pissed at them. Maybe more so at Chloe for lying to her about how this would all go. How Aubrey truly loved her as well but had difficulty expressing it much like Beca did. How no matter what they would stand by each other and make it into a forever.

Beca would swear on all she loved that she had tried. Really tried to be open and talk to them. To tell them how she felt but over and over again she had just felt ignored. She would swear that she had given it her all even more than she had with Jesse. It had started out more amazing then she could have believed given what she had been dealing with. What she was still dealing with. Two wonderful months of feeling loved and safe with the women she had unintentionally falling in love with, then nothing. The hugs and surprise kisses dried up instantaneous unless it was to seduce her, which ended with her helping to get them off and the next moment they would go right to sleep.

It hurt.

She felt dirty.

Used.

Worse then…

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Do you, because I can't tell if you ever were."

This time Aubrey rejoined, "Beca be reasonable. Of course we do."

"I have been reasonable. The fact that you think I am not being reasonable gives me all the answers I need. Which is: no you don't. I'm a toy to you both. And I'm done, dude. I've fucking tried but I'm done. I hoped that when I came in here you both would just stop for once and listen to me but you wouldn't. So that is it. It's finished."

"Beca you don't mean that." Chloe tried as she reached out grabbing the blanket to cover her–self. The irony wasn't lost on her in that moment that she was coving herself for once. She famed catch phrase 'I'm pretty confident about all this' fail her right then. They had both seen her in some pretty risqué situations, yet staring into Beca's eyes it did not feel right to be uncovered during any discussion they were about to have. Seeing her one of her girlfriends standing there, looking so hurt and furious wasn't okay with her.

They knew that having a polyamory relationship would be hard. Difficult even, but they weren't prepared for Beca to be standing before them stating that she was done after only being together for six months.

Chloe would be the first one to admit that she had been the one to want this in the first place. It hadn't occurred to her till she stood in the aisle watching as Beca kissed Jesse that she was in love with the rebel. The Bellas had celebrated their win in style however after the party had died down and everyone had retired she finally let all the heartbreak and missed chances that she would never have with Beca go.

It had been Aubrey to notice her loss of appetite a week later. The lovelorn glances she would continually cast in Beca's direction when the other woman wasn't looking. The adverted eyes when Beca would accept Jesse's kisses. Worst of all the endless crying when Chloe thought no one could hear her. A month had passed and the girls were on their summer break. She failed Russian lit hoping that maybe if she stayed someday Beca would be hers. Aubrey had come to visit and she ended spilling her heart out. Every thought and ache that she had dreamed of involving Beca.

Aubrey had let her cry on her shoulder. When she had finally pulled back she was met with tears on Aubrey's eyes. Her friend had broken down confessing her own feelings for their friend. Beca's fighting spirit had drove Aubrey wild with want and equal parts frustration. They shared all the things that made Beca, Beca to them. The release of their mutual feelings had given them a soothing balm to their broken hearts. In a strange way it also brought them closer together that hadn't happen during their four years as Bellas together. By the end of summer Chloe asked Aubrey out and Aubrey had eagerly agreed. When word broke amongst the Bellas the girls were thrilled for them. Beca had made them a congratulatory mix, but, it there had a look that Chloe still wasn't sure if she had imagined or not, seemed not as thrilled as the rest.

Beca's sophomore year started. The Bellas, along with Chloe and Beca, moved into the new Bella house while Aubrey had moved into a huge apartment not far from campus doing online classes for Harvard Law. She had briefly considered opening a camp to teach teamwork excises and leadership abilities, but dismissed it. She wanted to be like Beca and fight for others, in some way. Chloe would go over often and the rest of the girls would visit. During the night Chloe and Bree would talk and silently acknowledge that the wanting never went away.

Three, four, five, months into the school year they still wanted Beca knowing that they would never have her. Days like those Chloe would stay over. They would lay in bed discussing what they would do if the chance ever came. How would they make love to her, where they would go for that first date and finally would they move to L.A like Beca had wanted before she came to Barden? It was a surprisingly easy answer once they thought about it; yes they would go anywhere with her.

Jesse and her were going strong, yet Beca always seemed to find a reason to hang out with them over Jesse. After seven months Chloe had had enough and moved in with Aubrey. The Bellas had protested at first until they realized the real reason she moved. Beca hadn't had a clue. It was towards the end of the year that Beca seemed slightly different. She came over more and more. The year ended and everyone had gone on vacation. Beca had stayed at Barden then one night she was there. Dripping wet and nervous. She hadn't wanted her dad called or Jesse, she just wanted to be there with them.

They had had to find out from Amy that Beca and Jesse had broken up. How she found out they didn't know. When asked no one knew what happened, only that it had happened. They had let Beca stay with them as long as she wanted. They hoped she would never want to leave. The breakup was listed under things Beca wouldn't talk about. Much like the relationship with her Dad before Barden or the time she grew up. It bothered them, but they respected her need to privacy. They had three great months of hanging out and laughing. When school started again Beca had gone back to the Bellas house. On the second night they had gotten a call from Stacie begging them to come over for Beca's sake.

In the aftermath they had swept in, carried Beca away, into their home and arms. Beca had spent that first night with them crying in their arms. Actually it was more of a week of crying aloud and silently. She just wouldn't open up about it. The tears eventually stopped. Her smirk of a smile came back and the girl laughed again. Six months later they landed the girl. She had honestly thought it had been going well, till this moment.

"I do mean that Chloe. If we're just talking about the physical side of our 'relationship', when was the last time either of you made love to me?"

Both frowned as they thought about the question then like thunder it truly hit them where Beca was going with this. They hadn't. Hadn't talked, touched, or been emotionally or physically involved with Beca in awhile. Too long of awhile, because neither could remember. Chloe caught Aubrey's eyes silently asking if she remembered a time last.

The eye contact between them and subtle shake of Aubrey head hadn't gone unnoticed by Beca. It made her feel even more left out then before. Little things that seem so natural to them, she knew that she would never be on that level.

There was a small sense of glee watching guilt filled their eyes. It made rethinking her plan of leaving in the middle of the night worth it. The harsh release of air from Chloe startled her. They were both staring at her feet. The guilt was quickly replaced with worry and surprise as they took note of the bag which carried her laptop and DJ equipment sitting at her feet.

"I'm leaving." She announced, confirming their fear.

"Beca," Aubrey started then faltered; took a deep breath then spoke again. "Beca, you belong with us. You always will for as long as we love you."

"That is the funny thing about love Posen. You can mistake it for lust and desire which is clearly what you both have done."

"Beca please think about this. We messed up but you must know we care about you."

A sneer curled her lips at Aubrey's response. "Care? Funny. Six months ago it was love and now you say care. You can care for a dog but guess what?!" Both woman cringed as Beca's tone became shriller, "I'm not a fucking dog!"

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have time to write. The last two years have been in a word: harsh. Anywho. Was looking over comments and chapters from all my stories and I really didn't like what I posted. So I am going over the chapters and editing them. Expanding scenes and pretty much preparing this story to end so it's sequel can start. Basically cleaning them up. While the story will stay true to the original it will include some things from PP2.
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews. And support.
> 
> I hope the reposting won't take long.
> 
> Rune

" _Of course you are not a dog! You weren't a dog from the moment you walked passed us at that activity fair! If you had been you would have rolled over for me and begged me to fuck you!" Bree spat towards her lover._

_At least she hoped at this point Beca would remain with them as their lover. She had never seen Beca get this angry. Now she wished she and Chloe had pressed just a little bit more about what happened between her and Jesse. They both messed up. She could own up to that and she could see where Beca was coming from to a point but for her to be this…adamant that she was leaving them. She wished that they knew what had truly happened that send her flying to their sides'. Which was where they wanted her in the first place so she wasn't complaining about the end result._

" _Wow Bree. That was put like a pro." Beca sassed back making Aubrey want to growl._

" _I think what Bree meant was that we don't think of you that that. We want you here. With us. For always."_

" _That isn't what Bree just said though, is it? '_ _Beca, you belong with us. You always will for as long as we love you.' I don't want a love like that. It should be forever. Till death do, and only, part. If the love you feel for me has gone then you both never loved me in the first place." Taking a deep breath she struggled with what she was about to say next. "You only saw me as a fuck toy."_

_She picked up her bag, turning for the door when Aubrey's voice called out again. "Your stuff is still here Beca. We love you and won't let you go."_

_With out missing a beat Beca reached the door and opened it, not caring that the world could see her ex-lovers naked. "If you really had cared Posen. You both would have noticed that my stuff has been missing for a week now. This," she emphasized by shaking the bag in her hand, "was the last of it."_

_The last she heard as she closed the door behind her was bare feet running for her office room and soon after two cries._

She shot up blinking rapidly as the room slowly came into focus. Waiting a beat as her heart calmed once more she let out a frustrated growl as she threw the blankets to the side, heading for the shower.

She hated that dream. It had been six years since she had seen her. Five and a half since she had seen Chloe. Her fist slammed into the wall, no matter how much time had passed it still felt like two pieces of her heart were missing. After Beca had left they had tried to track their girlfriend down, but it was like she had disappeared into thin air. The Bellas weren't talking and later she had realized that the Bellas honestly hadn't known where their captain had gone.

Senior year started. It took a month and a half before Chloe came across a postcard from Beca to the Bellas letting them know she was alive and all right. There was no return address or anything identifying about the postcard to know where it had been sent from. Beca sent postcards ever other week with an update on her health however she never asked about Chloe or Bree and she never wrote them herself.

It hurt.

A lot.

It had been a sobering moment to understand how little Beca thought she meant to them. She genuinely believed that they hadn't cared or loved her. Looking back Aubrey didn't blame her. There were too many "should haves' that they hadn't done. They should have gone after her the moment before Beca had placed one foot out that door. They should have raced after her naked or not. Aubrey wasn't above saying that they should have called the police or a private investigator to find her.

Which was the next option on her to do list. She had waited until now to search for them. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to find them sooner. She just understood that she had needed to pull herself together if she was going to make a life for them all. It had been torture not chasing after Chloe, finding Beca. She had to be smart about it. About finding them. Getting to L.A. was the start of her plan. Getting this job was the next. It would put her in the last place she had ever imagined she would be, a small grin formed, yet it would be worth it in the long run.

Regret filled her. So many 'what ifs' that could have been 'what are's' if they hadn't waited, was her wishful thinking. It was the shock, maybe, that caused them to wait: the shear disbelief that Beca was gone from their lives forever.

Foolishly, they had waited over a day for the tears to stop and their search to begin. They tried each of the Bellas and in a moment of desperation they had gone to Jesse's place to see if she had turned up there. Jesse had been missing and no one knew where he was. Benji hadn't been his roommate since the middle of sophomore year so all they had received for that trouble was the slamming of the door in their face. At first the Bellas assured them that she was safe and warm and sooner or later Beca would be back.

Aubrey never knew which Bella found out they broke up causing Beca to leave. It was two weeks after that the Bellas found out and refused to talk about it. Chloe only was allowed in the house because of her status as a Bella. The group despised what both of them had done to their captain and like true friends and followers they believed in Beca. Forgiveness had come by word of Fat Amy two years later. It was then that she had learned that Lily was keeping tabs on everyone. By then though Chloe and her had split. It had only been six months after Beca left them that they completely fell apart.

She had moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to finish her degree while Chloe stayed at Barden. She had moved to her own place and eventually disappeared. Aubrey had asked but no one had heard a thing from the ginger.

Aubrey leaned against the wall as the cold water washed away her tears. Remembering what she had lost. They couldn't hold it together without Beca. Round after round of blame and tears ripped them apart until Chloe had left to go to her parent's. When Chole had returned to Barden she had gone to one of the single dorms. The Bellas hadn't protested and her involvement was limited.

After Harvard Law Aubrey had made her way to New York interning with one of the firms who dealt with media. She had given it a lot of thought and becoming a lawyer for a Music Company was the best way she could think of to someday help Beca. She had done well and the team loved her devotion. When her boss had mentioned the job opening in L.A she leapt at the chance to be here.

California, Los Angeles

She had finally made it; L.A where Beca had dreamed of going and being a world famous DJ.

Aubrey shut off the water.

A small but sad smile lit her face.

She understood what Beca meant that day. Caring and love were two different animals.

And she loved Beca and Chloe with all her heart.

She'll find them both and this time she would do things right.

~0~

She hated traffic, and right then she honestly couldn't decide which one was worse: L.A or New York. The cabbie driver kept glancing at her in his mirror before licking his lips. She almost wished that she still barfed under pressure. It would make him quit with the eye fucking. If he tried something her can of MACE would get a work out and his ability to have kids would be called into question.

"So you doing anything later, Babe?"

"Speak to me again aca-dick and you'll find yourself wearing your ass as a hat."

She heard the whispered 'dyke' as the cab pulled up to MBP Records. Quickly stepping out of the cab she gave the jerk her most sickening smile, "And my two girls are hotter then you could ever be bitch."

Throwing a fifty at the dickhead she turned to face the building. This was her next step. After she's hired as the company's lawyer she would begin asking around about Beca. See if anyone in the industry had heard of her. It had been a let down that no one in New York had. And it was told to her that maybe Beca didn't go by her name. The only name she thought Beca would use would be DJ Titanium because of that song that brought her and Chloe together in the first place only no such luck. It was okay. First Beca then together they would find Chloe and finally they would live happily ever after, farfetched she knew but she was going to get there.

With them.

She hoped.

"Ms. Posen?"

"Yes," She hadn't realized that she had already walked into the building and was sitting in one of the lobby chairs. The secretary gave her a smile as she stood from her chair. Glancing at the clock she realized fifteen minutes had passed.

The secretary smiled, "Don't worry. We get visitors like that all the time. One man, like you, walked in, sat for an hour staring at the black and silver walls before he realized we had called his name. The boss didn't hire him but he was pretty wowed by us."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. CR, will see you now. Take this pass, go over to the elevator and ask for the top floor. Once you get to the top go down the hall and it's the first office on the left."

"Thank you Miss."

The man guarding the elevator looked at her pass before letting her on. The ride up was quite and music filled the box. Some sounded like originals and others were mash-ups that she had heard on the radio. DJ MBP had hit the top of the chats for sales and singles. Their latest album was rumored to go Diamond on it's release date. The company worked with a majority of singer/songwriters. It was something they encouraged and nurtured.

"You can do this Aubrey. You will do this. You will find Beca and then Chloe and this is the first step there." She mumbled to herself.

The doors open allowing her to step into hallway. It was a lot like the lobby floor. Black and silver wall to wall with everything standing in it's own specific place. MBP Records was everything she had heard it was. Awards decorated the walls with some of the top names in the industry. The most interesting feature was the masks beside the awards. Painted half in black and the other in silver with the trademark singular blue and green tear on the left side.

Each one was slightly different in shape and size minus the colors and teardrops. It had been the DJ's trademark since they started. No press releases for the why or what it signified, it just was. Rumor, of course, ran. The harsher ones ranged from the DJ was as ugly as a pig's ass or they had a horrible disfigurement. Most just believed it was a catch phrase to lure in the audience. Make them a little more mysterious.

It was only a few second before she realized that she passed the door where she would be needed. Turning back around she found the office and knocked briefly against the wood. There was a voice on the other side that sounded familiar but she wasn't sure where she could place it.

A loud holler called for her to enter. Immediately she opened the door stepping in taking in the room. The office, unlike the hallway, was a mess. It felt personable and warm. Pictures hung around the room with what looked to be a group of ladies smiling. Aubrey let a small smile form. The one on the desk looked like the one of the Bellas after they won their first ICCA. The chair in front of her was turned towards the window overlooking the city showing her the person's back. The black hair with red highlights reminded her of Cynthia Rose. They were making small noises of approval before the person shouted loudly into the speaker.

"I don't care if it's a hunter. That is my hunter and you need to quit flirting with all the clients."

Aubrey felt her blood freeze as silence filled the room again as the person listened before they said, "Stacie, I understand that, but let's get something straight here. You're my girlfriend and I don't share. Get it?"

Aubrey frowned as she swallowed hard. There was no way that raspy voice could belong to…

The person turned around and then their brown eyes widen in surprise at seeing her, but Aubrey would years later swear that hers widen more.

"Stacie. Stacie, I need to go. The new lawyer is here and I think this is going to take awhile. ...Everything is fine. Just, I'll give you a call later to update you. Bye." Setting down the phone in its cradle Cynthia Rose stared at her former captain in surprise.

She had heard from Fat Amy that the former Bellas captain might be moving out this way, but she never expected Aubrey Posen, aca-Nazi bitch would be standing in front of her. This time she held the power over Aubrey. One word from her and Aubrey would never get a at MBP Records. If she decided to ruin Aubrey's career in the music industry she would be able to do that as well. If Aubrey got her 'okay' then it was a meeting with the owner and boss. If the boss ever decided to show up that day.

Just thinking of that meeting made her want to crawl under her desk. It wouldn't even hold a candle to the time she went into debt for 50,000 after gambling. Although that hadn't been a good time either. Glancing at the paperwork that hit her desk that morning she admitted it would be petty to withhold the job for something that happened six years ago. The references spoke for them self. Aubrey was good at her job and that was just what they needed right now. If her feelings for Beca were still there then she would be the best one for the job.

She had been one of the key contributors insuring that Chloe and Aubrey had no news of Beca after they learned Beca had left because of Chloe and Aubrey. She could remember some of the nights Beca would come over upset. She would sit on the couch with her headphone on bobbing her head to the beat. She never shared everything only her worries if they loved her or not. She had her supisions about Beca leaving like she did but Fat Amy's idea after they learned Beca went MIA was the greatest.

Put Aubrey and Chloe a croc pit to wrestle their way out.

As much as she blamed them she placed all the blame on Jesse. She had had her suspicion but no proof.

"Aubrey." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Cynthia Rose." Aubrey greeted back. She was suddenly feeling less confident about her plan to find Beca and Chloe.

"Have a seat. I want to finish a few papers then we'll go to a early lunch and talk about your future with this company. I'm sure we can agree that you being in L.A and lawyer is no accident, right?"

Aubrey sank in the chair across from the other woman feeling all her hopes and dreams crash in front of her eyes.

"Yes, you're right."

~0~

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. She threw the pillow over her head trying to shut out the noise. Blessedly the ringing stopped only to start up again. Sitting up she ripped the phone off it's cradle, shouting into the receiver, "What!?"

" _Short stack! Bout time you answered but I bet you were just sleeping in again. I'm about to board my plane and CR wanted me to remind you that your new company lawyer was coming for their interview today."_

Beca smiled, blinking the sleep from her eyes, even though no one could see it. Shoving the covers off she rolled out of bed. Amy continued talking about something having to do with Bumper and the awesome vacation they went on to Tasmania, which she did her best to tune out. Strolling over to her closet she grab her clothes for the day while still mindlessly listen to Amy chatter.

" _Beca, are you even listening to my awesomeness?"_

"Not really Amy. I was thinking of the mix I was working on before I went to bed last night. Also if I should wear black, black or black."

" _Beca, you have more colors in there than black. Stacie has been making sure of that after we all came to California for you."_

She nodded in acknowledgement to that even though she knew Amy couldn't see her. It had been an act of grace when Cynthia Rose, Amy and Stacie walked into her office two years after she left. A year after she came to California she had worked her ass off to became one of the top producers and DJs around. If only music had been enough to hold her together like it had in the past.

She couldn't even remember what her bed looked liked. She would be either She had success, money and that was it. She had cut her friends out of her life. She still talked to Shelia and they got along well yet it wasn't the same as the Bellas and the friendship she had had with them. It wasn't the same as being with Chloe and Aubrey each night talking about the future and what they would do once they all finished school. As taking those walks around the city or going to a club just to dance and let off some steam…

Like so many times before she pushed the thought of them away focusing instead on the day her friends save her again. She would never forget, or be as grateful, the day they came barging into her office. Amy had told Beca's boss that they were taking the woman. Cynthia Rose had picked her up and Stacie had flashed the room. Shoving her in a cab the three had given the taxi an unknown address.

When the taxi had come to a halt Beca had dashed out of the cab, taking off down the street. Amy and Stacie had torn after her before carrying her into the apartment, which she found out later, was Stacie's. She had been furious, she had thought, until they asked her what the hell she had been thinking disappearing like that on them. She had yelled back. It spiraled away from there, rivaling freshman's year argument between Chloe and Aubrey. Minus the projectile vomit.

It took time and Shelia's help, but three of them had gotten her back in her feet. Together they opened MBP Records. Cynthia Rose had argued the most about the name, but Beca stay firm on it. Stacie, when she wasn't working on her own projects for UCLA, helped meet clients. Amy scouted for new talent which Bumper enjoyed helping with regardless of his job doing security for the college. Cynthia Rose took care of any paperwork that Beca couldn't be bothered to handle while she worked with clients.

They were a well-oiled machine. With her friends she had recorded and produced five of her own albums. Won over five Grammy's for her work and the help she gave those under her label. Lily had come, putting herself in charge of Beca's security detail plus the building security. She still had no desire to know what had happen to that over zealous fan from last year. Jessica and Ashley were due back in a day. They had gone to France for a well-deserved vacation. Beca chuckled. It was probably more of a secret honeymoon.

Flo… was still evading deportation. Beca was beginning to think that woman just enjoyed messing with everyone. They would hear from Denise through Cynthia Rose from time to time. She had gotten married to the former Bellas captain Alice. They had met at Denise's bakery shop and hit it off. After all the horror stories Aubrey and Chloe had told them about Alice they wondered how someone as nice as Denise ended up with her.

The first time she had met Alice the woman had tried to tell her what a rotten captain she had been. It was after she had pointed out to Alice that it was under her leadership that they were three time ICCA champions where Alice had won zero. Alice had quickly shut up then and continued to Alice apologize for being such a bitch to Chloe and Aubrey but no one held much sympathy for those two even now. The group was actually glad that did not hear from Alice often, Denise was a joy but Alice…not so much.

Before long she could hear Amy was ready to hang up while mentioning something about Stacie and her connecting flight home. She would worry about it later if there was something to actually worry for. Quickly dressing she glanced out her window wondering if someday her heart would ever find peace.

~0~

"One Venti Gingerbread Latte!" The barista called out.

The Beca smiled, grabbed the cup then exited the store smiling as she went. She had parked in the private garage of MBP then walked to the Starbucks down the block. Today something would change. She was sure of it. Her family was all going to be back. She was a success. She had proved that she had what it took to make her dreams come true. She showed her father that she could do anything even if he never believed in her. A spark of hope filled her.

Something felt different in the air. She felt, dare she say it; great. Warm California, of course it was sunny. Not even the rumor Amy had told her was going to break her mood. Today was going to be amazing. She set tonight was going to bring down the house and the new lawyer was going to clean up the mess left by the old one.

And maybe one day she would see them again. They would be married for sure. Maybe their last would both be Beale or it could be Posen or even Posen-Beale. They were sure to have been married by now with the typical two point five kids. Chloe would be a doctor spreading her smile for all to see. Bring comfort to others. Aubrey would be powerful criminal law attorney. Partner within her firm, but knowing her ex-girlfriend Aubrey had most likely opened her own practice.

Her steps slowed till they came to a halt. "Stay chilled. Forget them. They are gone and you're glad. Right? Right."

A couple years ago she had toyed with the idea of finding them. Maybe making amends. Then what? Win them over after they showed that she meant nothing to them. Prove that they needed her even if she didn't need them? Would the kids call her auntie instead of mom? Would their kids even let her be in their lives?

Shaking away the confusing and confliction thoughts she glanced at her watch. It was way after lunch. She hadn't meant to arrive to work so late today of all days. As she went to step forward Beca suddenly lost her balance when someone suddenly slammed into her. She barely caught her balance when another body slammed into her from behind knocking her to the pavement. She heard the hastily called "sorry" passed her followed whoever else had hit her shout, "wait, damn it".

She lifted her head in time to see a red head and a blonde dashing down the street unmindful of the people they were knocking over.

~0~

"I understand that."

The woman waited a beat before answering, "No please don't leave. I should be there in thirty minutes. Traffic isn't too bad right now so I might be there even sooner."

She dodged around those walking hoping to find a cab soon. She was glad to be off work and going home. Part to full time wasn't the greatest of hours but they were hours and she needed them.

" _Look I really have to get to class on time. Are you really sure you will be here?"_

"Yes I'm sure. Tell her I'll be there soon and maybe we will get pizza for dinner and if she was extra good I'll throw in a movie."

She sidestepped a man powerwalking down the street. She just wanted to get home. Sit on the couch watching a movie. Being there was the only true joy in her life now. She had screwed up too badly. It was a toss up between wishing things were different or keeping them exactly as they were. Time flew on. It didn't stop or slow for wishful dreams. Her life was what it was.

" _Sure thing. See you in a bit."_

"Thanks Dinah."

Slipping the phone back into her bag the woman hurried toward the cabs waiting on the street. She almost had a hand on a cab door when another person gasped then roughly pulled her into a hug. Arms surrounded her within their warmth bring her body firmly against theirs. A vanilla scent that she hadn't experienced in years flared through her senses causing her to melt within the embrace before sense took over and one of the voices she had missed so much whispered in her ear, "I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much Chloe."

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_“She won’t answer her phone and they won’t tell us where she is!”_

_“Aubrey, it is our fault. We need to give her some time and she will come back. They will tell her we miss her and Beca will return.”_

_“She won’t return Chloe! She took her stuff. She took her_ _DJ aca-quipment_ _! Face it Chloe; she left because we didn’t cater to her every whim! Don’t you understand that!”_

_“I’m not stupid Bree! I know she left and we both know you’re wrong about catering to her whim. She never asked for much except to do the right thing. Beca wouldn’t have lied about or exaggerated her reason!”_

_“No she just probably found someone new like father had with her mother and ran off to be with them. Father like daughter. She doesn’t love us! She probably ran away with Jesse.”_

_“Never say that again Aubrey! She is nothing like her Dad. She never wanted to talk about or to Jesse. You had to have noticed how she never picked up his calls. She never went to see him. Damn it Aubrey, you know Beca’s cold when hiding emotions; loving us in the only explanation for her to be as cold as she was the day she left!_

_“Why are you defending her?”_

_“Because we missed something huge Bree! How did we not notice that her stuff was gone?! How did we not realize that we were leaving her out?! How did we lose the love of lives by neglecting her!? We’ve all been busy but we should have noticed!”_

_“I…I don’t know, Chloe. I don’t know how we missed it.”_

~0~

She shoved the last folder in place when she felt it; that hand cupping her ass again. Each time giving her a firm squeezed that was in no way gentle or loving. She couldn’t hold back the shriek of pain and surprise. She still felt some minor bruising from slipping on the kitchen floor this morning. In the future she would have to remind that girl that milk and banana peels were to stay at the kitchen table. As for the person behind her she didn’t even need to look to know they had captured the attention of the people in the waiting room. The office was small and if a person was seated right they had a front row view to where the files were stacked in the shelves.

It hurt her pride however if she did not want to cause more of a scene then, for now, she would just keep working. In the back of her mind she made a mental note to sit down and have a talk with Dr. Slims if this kept happening. He was a great boss and had noticed the unreturned advances made towards her. He admired her work ethic and even offered to help her go back to school--all paid for as long as she maintained top marks and employment until it was time for rotations. An internship with him had also been mentioned.

It hadn’t been easy proving herself to him, yet once she had he had taken her under his wing. There were times that he would go over things and quiz her. Keeping her sharp. If life kept up the way it had been then she was sure in a couple years she would take him up on that offer. Right now she had other responsibilities. A quick glance at her watch told her that that talk with him would not be happening today. She had to get back in time or Dinah would be in for it again. Last time she was late was because of her highhanded coworker as well.

She felt the body press behind hers before that annoying voice whispered, “If I knew I could get you to scream my name like that I would have gotten you into my bed sooner Co-co.”

Chloe spun on her heels glaring at the other red head bitch before marching pass her. Back to the office desk, waiting for the next patient to come to the desk. She purposely ignored the curious stares hoping that the time passed quickly. The chair next to hers moved. From the corner of her eye she watched Karen sit. The woman had nothing that interested her. No matter how many times she had refused.

“Co-co, go on a date with me.”

“No, Karen. I told you I’m not interested.”

Karen pouted hoping that Chloe would swoon for her beautiful looks. The red head had never done it in the past, but every day was a new day so what could it have hurt. She knew Chloe’s reasons. She had been getting the same line since she started working for Dr. Slims. At first she had thought Chloe’s devotion to her ex-girlfriends was adorable, if misguided. The woman had been so stupidly devoted that she had intentional failed Russian Lit just to stay at her college for one of her girlfriends. Even after once she learned about Rebecca Karen respected Chloe’s sense of commitment to another. She would even compare it to a dog with a bone. Chloe just wouldn’t let go and move on. That adorable devotion quality she had however had worn thin as time passed.

“Chloe, come on. Just dinner. You and me, end of the night kiss, in my bed you’re begging for it just a little bit harder, faster then I show you just what you’ve been missing all this time.”

Chloe straightened her shoulders, continuing to look at the other files she needed to put away. “No, Karen. Not now. Not ever.”

Karen leaned against the desk, scowling. “You need to get out Chloe. You and Rebecca need to get out more. When was the last time you did something for yourself?”

“Five and a half to six years ago and it lost me the loves of my life,” she snipped back.

Karen groaned. The bold, supposed fact of Chloe’s past irritated Karen to no end; she just didn’t buy it. The hurt one that literally “got away” and the other Chloe had walked away from. No, Karen had worked with Chloe and knew the woman better than anyone. Chloe was too sweet to push or hurt anyone. The women had to have been in the wrong and fucked in the head anyway. Whoever they were had better never cross her. Chloe was going to be her own personal MILF.

Placing her hand as gently over the typing fingers stilling them. Chloe looked up and Karen could easily see the growing annoyance there.

“Rebecca won’t care. Go out with me. I’ll make you forget about them all.”

Chloe gritted her teeth. “Ask me again and I’ll file charges for harassment. And for the record, Rebecca hates your guts.”

~0~

“Cynthia Rose it’s been great catching up. And thank you for lunch but this interview has been strange to say the least.”

Picking up her glass of water CR watched the other patrons sitting in the restaurant. She had received a text right before they had left from Amy. Beca would be coming in later after her night DJing at the newest club in LA; Ice and Hot. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened where Beca wasn’t able to come in and everyone knew it wouldn’t be the last. She must had gotten a great crowd last night. Knowing that her friends had her back with the company Beca probably wouldn’t worry too much about not meeting the new potential lawyer. She trust them all have the best interest at heart for the MBP.

Gazing at her one-time captain CR knew it wasn’t just the company at risk here.

It was her friend’s heart.

Aubrey’s background and references spoke for them self. She would be a powerhouse in the field giving them the leg up they needed right now. She had made more then just a splash in New York. Aubrey would do the same here, and if she knew it was Beca she was defending it would be a guard dog chasing a crook out of its home. Heck, even without Amy’s Bellas updates on everyone with the exception of Chloe, she had already heard of Aubrey’s work in New York for media companies. Passing her up would be a big mistake business wise. There were other labels who would be chewing at the bit if they heard she was available and in town.

She wished she had made it into the office earlier so she wasn’t as surprised as she felt when she had turned her chair around to see the other woman standing there. HR department had only sent her that file ten minutes before Aubrey had been due to show up. They had hunted high a low for the best. She had gotten word they found one and were rushing the woman over, pay for the move and anything else the woman needed. Beca had given HR department the “Okay”. She figured if the person was so sought after then they would be a shoe in for the job. Unfortunately, that morning CR had been tied up with phone calls and the call from Stacie. The last couple days they had been gathering information on their ex-company lawyer…

If she hired Aubrey right now she could, partly, control when she finally found Beca. Mentally running though Beca’s date book she estimated that it could be a couple months before they had a run in. MBP’s main concern right now was miss-handled contracts. Something that ass would say he took care off but really hadn’t. They all suspected that he was behind some of the money fraud floating around. They just needed a bitch of lawyer to look at the contracts they had originally written up and what he had finalized for the clients. Amy thought that maybe there were two sets of contracts and he was forging the signatures on the second then making that the official copy. They needed a lawyer that could tear him to pieces.

They had seized his most of his files. Lily was working on getting the files he kept at his house. They had sent accounting to do an audit then would have someone else come in for a overall audit. Once they finish their audits they could know whom he paid off and where that money was going. Although Stacie had mentioned for someone to check Amy’s wallet to see if she was still getting hers from Beca’s purse. CR avoided leaning back in her chair. She would be happy when this headache was over and things settled down. Rumors were flying around from other labels and talent agents that there was something fishy going on. Add to that Beca’s circus of women trying to sleep with her…

Was it too early in the day for a beer?

 “Your right Aubrey,” She laughed. “I guess I’m not sure what to do here. You are much chiller then when I last saw you. Last I heard you haven’t given up on finding Beca or Chloe. I know if we hire you, you have a good chance of finding Beca. Right now we need a lawyer of your talents yet I am protective of Beca. She is my first friend and my captain second.”

“I understand that Beca was a better leader then I ever was. I trusted her to lead and she did an amazing job.”

“She did,” CR agreed. There was a touch of bitterness in her tone. Aubrey let it wash through her not flinching or denying the silent charge. It was true after all; Beca had been the better leader all along.

“I’m guessing she still is,” Aubrey returned.

A was a simple statement, one daring Cynthia Rose to outright deny still knowing Beca or that she knew where she was. “You’re right, she is. So, if I have to guess-and knowing you Posen- I would say that you had a grand plan filled out on a white board. Something like: get a job as a lawyer to help Beca. Come to L.A. to find her in the music world. Track her down through hearsay then after you’ve found her track Chloe down. Sweep them off their feet before they have time to recover and live happy ever after. Sound right?”

“Yes.”

CR paused a moment in her thoughts. She hadn’t expected Aubrey to answer that honestly. “Then what? After you find them?”

“Let me see: woo and marry them? Cynthia Rose, I haven’t seen Beca in six years and Chloe in five and a half. If you can believe anything about me then it is that I’m not the same person. If I hadn’t still had such a stick up my ass then I would still have them both, with kids, and a house with all the trimmings that Chloe would always yap on about. I know they haven’t left my heart and whatever their lives look like now I don’t care. I will still love them no matter what. If neither of them want to see me okay, but I won’t give up till I heard it from their own mouth.”

CR tilled her head back thinking for a moment. It was a lot to take in. “You do realize that right now I could ruin you, Aubrey. It would be easy to put out the word on you and have you blackballed.”

“Until I hear it from their own mouths,” Aubrey repeated firmly.

 “You’re not the only one from the past looking for Beca and before you ask it isn’t Chloe. It’s Jesse.” A person passing them would have to be blind to miss Aubrey stiffen at his name. “I don’t know about Chloe. No one has heard from her and if anyone did know her whereabouts it would be Lily. She keeps tabs on all of us. She is also head of security for MPB Records.”

“How many of us are here?”

“All, with the exception of Denise. She married Alice, your former captain and they live in Texas. Flo should be showing up in a month or so. Last I heard she was in New Mexico and her brother tried to sell her for two chickens.”

Aubrey paused a moment taking the time to digest that piece of information. She hadn’t given Alice a second thought in years. Alice had been a bitch, plain and simple. Hearing she was married to someone as sweet as Denise made her stomach turn. “You said that Jesse is looking for her too. Do you know what happened between them before Junior year?”

CR looked away. “I don’t. Beca never opened up about that time. Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why did you both throw her away? She was right there and you ignored her.”

Aubrey didn’t need Cynthia Rose to clarify the who she was referring about. 

“That needs to be heard by Beca and Chloe first.”

“Sounds alright.”

“So where do we go from here?”

CR looked her directly in the eyes. “Fact is right now we need a bitch of a lawyer for MBP Records. We’re dealing with a fraud case from your predecessor as well as shit lawsuits from women who want to blackmail MBP Records owner. You are the best out there and we both know it.” She ran a finger around her glass. “It is a sorry fact that we need you, it is some messed up shit but that is how it is. The rest won’t like it, but you got the job. Be at the office tomorrow at 9am sharp.”

Aubrey stood as Cynthia Rose did, holding out her hand. CR ignored it, dropped a few bills on the table then walked into the street with the rest of the L.A people milling around. Aubrey wasn’t stupid, she wished she had been smarter back then. Taking in the bills on the table she realized Cynthia Rose had left more than enough to cover the check on top of a hundred-dollar tip. If she fucked this up, then she would be done and the chance with Beca and Chloe would go up in flames before she could start.

Spinning on her heels she caught CR before she disappeared into the crowd.

“Thank you. Are you willing to give me a hint to how I can find her? Perhaps consider it as a signing bonus.”

CR chuckled, “Your signing bonus won’t be that. But what I am willing to give you is don’t expect Beca to be warm towards you when you do finally meet.”

~0~

Aubrey watched CR walk away from the diner. For the first time in six years she felt hopeful about her life. Turning to head in the opposite direction from the company she noticed a woman with her head down talking on the phone seeming agitated. Red hair gleamed in the warm sun. The woman got closer and Aubrey was able to hear some of the conversation.

"I understand that."

Aubrey took a closer look. There was something familiar about her. The scrubs weren’t a outfit that anyone she knew wore yet there was just something. She had to follow this woman. Maybe even talk to her if she didn’t lose her in the crowd. Switching directions she managed to get close enough to hear, "No, please don’t leave. I should be there in thirty minutes. Traffic isn’t too bad right now so I might be there even sooner.”

Another person was coming right on the red head. Aubrey quickened her step, but the woman dodged out of the way at the last minute weaving through the crowd like a pro. A few times the woman would glance around looking for something as she kept talking.

The woman turned her head giving Aubrey a clear view of the woman’s face. Chloe stood there in a pair of scrubs. Bree felt like she was going to faint. The other woman looked tired and drained. Her red hair still stood out like a flame but something was different. Her voice and eyes were dull. Weariness had wrapped itself around her ex-girlfriend like a coat.

"Yes I’m sure. Tell her I’ll be there soon and maybe we will get a pizza for dinner and if she was extra good I’ll throw in a movie.”

She watched as Chloe slipped the phone back into her bag then scan around for a waiting cab. She seemed to have spotted one when her body moved towards the street curb. Aubrey quickly followed; doubling her pace when Chloe’s reached the one she had seen. Her hand reached out to open the cab door. Without thinking Aubrey lunged forward wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her pulling her away and back into her arms. That hint of mint from Chloe’s shampoo and conditioner hit her senses filling her with a calm she had missed through the years.

Leaning down she whispered the words she had been dying to say since Beca and Chloe had walked out of her life, "I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much Chloe. I love you with all my heart."

Chloe jerked forward, spinning around without leaving the circle of Aubrey’s embrace to stare in disbelief at the woman before her. “Aubrey? It-You... OM-aca-G I can’t believe it’s you. What are you doing in L.A? When did you get here?”

“Surprise. I got here a day ago and the reason why is I have been looking for you and Beca. How are you, Chloe?”

“I’m fine, but...Looking for me? Aubrey, why would you look for me? It’s been a long time.”

Bree’s smile turned down some. “I know that. Can we go somewhere that isn’t in the middle of the street? I’ll explain everything just come with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Just thirty minutes Cho. I hadn’t known you moved here. If I had then I would have been here much sooner. I’m still in love with you and Beca, Chloe. I want another chance with the three of us. So just a few minutes.”

“Aubrey, you can’t mean that. You wanted to be a lawyer. You wanted to be unstoppable. Bree, you said that L.A. didn’t appeal to you. The only reason you would move here was because it was Beca’s dream.”

Aubrey sighed running her fingers through her hair. “You’re right. I did say that. Over six years ago, Chloe. I grew up and you were right by the way, about a lot of things. I came here to find you both. I figure Beca would be easier to find then together we could find you, that was my hope.

“You went to Harvard.”

“You went to the dorms. Chloe, I’m not giving up until I can call you mine again. We made mistakes. We can get past them together. You, me and Beca. Just come walk with me.” She held out her hand hoping Chloe would take it.

Chloe frowned staring between those green eyes she had missed to the hand being held out to her. “I don’t know where Beca is Aubrey. I haven’t seen her in six years and you since that night. ”

“I know. I still love you both. You’re both so deep in my heart that I can’t, I can’t get you out anymore then I could stop breathing to live. I have had a long time to think and I understand now what Beca meant. I love you and want to make a life with the three of us.”

Chloe frowned. It was a beautiful statement. And one she would have fallen for five years ago, but times had changed and as much as she would love to fall back into the arms of her former lover, and if by the sounds of it Bree was going to find Beca as well, it just couldn’t happen.

Cupping the blonde’s face she said, “Bree that’s sweet but I can’t be with you. Or Beca. Not now. I still love you both. I would never lie about that but we can never happen again.”

“Chloe?”

Chloe stepped away giving one of the loves of her life a watery smiling before spinning on her heals bolting down the street. It took Aubrey two seconds for the watering eyes to connect in her head before she yanked off her pumps and took off after the other woman.

“Chloe!”

She bulled pass the others on the street after her ex-lover. Chloe never stopped or looked behind herself as she kept going without pause. Bree realized they were going to pass MBP Records at this rate. Honestly she remembered Chloe being fast in college but she didn’t remember her being this fast. They dove past people milling through the street. She wished they would all disappear. They were the reason she wasn’t catch up quick enough. She saw the Starbucks that Cynthia Rose had passed by with her earlier coming up. They would hit the company soon. The street widen a bit there so she had a good chance to catch her.

A brunette woman had just stepped out and was walking in the same direction they were running. Chloe didn’t even slow down but ran her over instead, calling a quick sorry behind her.

Bree gritted her teeth. It was ridiculous. They were two grown women running down downtown L.A. Her sense of manners was going to take a hit. She was right behind the other woman now. She closed her eyes feeling the impact, recovered her balance enough to keep going but also know that she had drove the woman face first into the warm cement. She didn’t bother to stop, seeing if the other woman was all right. She just kept going.

"Wait Chloe, damn it!"

That woman had cost her time. Chloe was passing the company already. She could see the end of the street and the “Don’t walk” change to “Walk”. A group filled the street. Aubrey watched helplessly as Chloe finally disappeared among the people. She scanned the area. Her eyes searching for that unmistakable red hair.

Nothing.

“Shit!”

~X~

She closed the apartment door behind her then let herself fall against it.

Aubrey.

Beca.

The three of them together once more was like a dream come true, one she had stopped dreaming about four years ago when she laid in that hospital room alone. Her life had changed that day. Her new reality had smacked her in the face leaving no room for personal dreams. She could still show that smile that for others lit up the room. She could portray that happy persona that people had come to know her by. It wouldn’t be fair to saddle Aubrey or Beca with the life she had made for herself. If their lives had worked the way they had dreamed then Beca must be a big shot DJ now and Aubrey a lawyer.

She was just, what she was. She wasn’t making tuck loads of money. Sometimes she worried if she would have enough to pay the rent next month. It made the exotic dancers life sound good. She wouldn’t look down on anyone who lived that life but part of her wondered how she could come home to Rebecca after each night without being sick. If it were just dancing it wouldn’t be such a problem, yet if she wanted to make serious money then she knew sooner or later she would have to put out.

She couldn’t pin this life on Bree or Beca.

It wouldn’t be fair.

They never asked for it or would want it. How would it go? Beca acting indifferent while Aubrey puked everywhere when stressed so she was left to pick up the pieces. What if they fought again? Now wasn’t then. It would be more then just her that would get hurt if Aubrey or Beca walked again; if she walked again. She had left Aubrey six months after Beca had. She had just gotten so tired of the shouting. She hadn’t had an answer to Aurbey’s questions. Each day Aubrey would bring it up in some way leaving her frustrated. She had actually shouting at Bree once to shut it because she just didn’t know.

“Mommy, are you home?”

A little red head peeked out of the living room, her little blue eyes widening. A short squeal then the little fireball zoomed down the hall smiling. Chloe knelt down opening her arms to her baby, wrapping them around her then lifting her up. Her baby girl wrapped her tiny arms around her mommy’s neck hugging her tight then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chloe pulled away after feeling something smear against her cheek. Zeroing in on the chocolate sticking to her little girl’s lips and cheeks. Chloe looked over her daughter’s head with a raised eyebrow to the woman leaning against the wall with her arms crossed smiling.

“We got a snack attack.”

Pursing her lips Chloe pretended to pout, “And was any saved for me?”

“Oh no! Mommy, we ate it all!”

Chloe look back at the sitter. She mouthed, “ _Top of the frig_.”

“Well since you had a snack I guess you don’t want pizza now, right?”

“No Mommy! I still eat pizza!”

“Hmm, alright but only if you go wash your face Rebecca and let me talk to Dinah.”

“Totes-okay Mommy!”

Chloe gently set Rebecca back on her feet. Rebecca took off for the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

“She was great today Miss. Beale.”

Chloe grinned, “Thanks Dinah. Off to school now?”

“Yeah. Oh, someone named Karen called. She insisted that I let her talk to you. I lost count of how many times she called me a liar when I said you weren’t here yet. I finally hung up on her.”

Chloe held in a groan. “Don’t worry about it. Have a good time and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Kay. Later Miss. Beale.”

Dinah opened the door. She walked out giving a little wave behind her. Chloe closed the door. Heading towards the kitchen to start dinner and begin her own work that Dr. Slims had given her. She could hear the tv from the living room and knew Rebecca was watching her favorite movie The Lion King.

Her eyes caught the phone message about Karen; crumpled it then tossed it in the garbage. She wanted Karen to stop. She had never felt an attraction of any kind for her co-work. The fact that Rebecca hated Karen was a huge mark against her. That Karen kept pushing, Chloe had sworn she would not let herself be pushed around again. She did not want to date anyone and she didn’t have the time or energy for it either. Between Rebecca, Dr. Slims help with keeping her up on what reading she needed so she wouldn’t be out of her depth when she could finish her degree. She did not have the time to date.

The simple fact was that she didn’t want anyone in their life unless it was Aubrey and Beca. She had named her little girl after them, which was a little embarrassing. She could happily blame it on the pain and medication they had given her. When the doctor had asked what the baby’s name was she had thought he asked who did she want.

Rebecca Aubrey.

Her little girl had been the result of a drunken one-night stand. All she could remember was blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. He had been gone the next morning. She had rolled herself out of the hotel bed then back to her parent’s place. Two months later she had a doctor confirm there was a bun was in the oven. 9 months and a lot of fights plus tears Rebecca had been born. She couldn’t imagine not having the little fireball.

Pulling out chicken for tomorrow. Setting it aside to slowly defrost before dropping her head to the counter. Bree had been standing right in front of her. Wanting her back. She hadn’t stopped loving either of them but after Beca left it just became harder. Beca has a way of challenging Aubrey that she didn’t. Chloe had reached the point where she finally understood what Beca meant that day. Once she attempted explain it to Bree nevertheless Aubrey hadn’t been willing to listen.

Aubrey’s hardheaded, super woman attitude had slowly eaten away at her heart till they were arguing as soon as one of them walked in the door. Finally, it just to the point where she just couldn’t handle it anymore. She left in the middle of the day leaving a note for the blonde that she was going to her parents and she wouldn’t be back. She would not come back to her.

When she had come back she moved to the dorms. Aubrey had disappeared then later she had heard she moved schools. A part of her kept hoping that Bree would come back for her. That together they could find Beca, and be them again. It was all she wanted until that night she had gone to a bar getting stinking drunk. Waking up alone had broken something inside her. Her family, the Bellas were gone, Aubrey was gone and Beca was gone.

She was alone.

Her parents had tried being supportive however she always felt a sense of pity from them. Shame that her life was the way it was. They had helped the best they could. Her mom had gone to all of her appointments with her. She could still remember holding Rebecca in her arms wishing so hard that it was the three of them having this baby. After Rebecca was born she moved them to Napvine, Washington. A high school friend lived there and offered her a place to stay. She took a job helping at the schools. After a two years she had earned enough money to move to L.A getting the job at the medical clinic with Dr. Slims.

In that whole time she had tried a couple times to just go to a bar and let off some steam. When the time came to leave and the nobody had their hand on the small of her back…

She would freeze. It hadn’t felt right drunk or sober. She didn’t want anyone else touching her intimately unless it was Beca and Aubrey together.

Part of her knew why she had moved out here but the more logical side reminded her that it was for nothing. The chances of seeing Beca were a million to one by walking down the street for a stroll. News from home had told her that Aubrey went to New York so she would never see her again. Life had a way of surprising her. Aubrey had moved here storming back into her life declaring that she wanted a life together.

“Mommy? Are you okay?”

Chloe lifted her head up to smile at Rebecca. She could never go back to either of them again.

“I’m fine Becs. Just deciding what we should have on our pizza tonight.”

The little girl looked at her then smiled. With a cute turn that almost resulted in her falling Rebecca skipped off to the living room to watch the rest of her movie.

Beca, Aubrey and her; they could never happen again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since she had seen Chloe, been hired by MBP Records, and the conversations kept running through her head on repeat. Was Chloe sick? How would she find Beca? She couldn't remember seeing a ring, she made sure to look, so Chloe couldn't have been married. Beca was somewhere in L.A. Chloe had always said she would marry the person she loves so it couldn't have been that unless she had forgotten to put it on. How could she convince them both that being together was the right thing for them all?

Turning sharply to the morning light she bit back the curse that wanted to escape her lips. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to. CR had kept her busy looking at past records that she hadn't had time to do much of anything else. She could see why the company needed a new lawyer. Her predecessor had done a aca-shit job. A lot of the contracts were shifty and what really caught her attention was the clause naming him receiving a small percentage from sales separate from what he was normally paid.

She was going to enjoy tearing the bastard apart.

At least it would be better then the greeting that Stacie and Fat Amy gave her when they had returned from their business trips. Stacie had only slapped her but Fat Amy had punched her right in the eye. Cynthia-Rose and Stacie had to hold the Tasmanian back from causing more damage. The bruise was still there and hurt every damn time she touched it.

~0~

"Beca."

"Now Cynthia-Rose. I will not have her blackmailing me with something I never did!" She took a breath then continued, "I'm also calling in Fat Amy and Stacie to come in later but I want our new lawyer in here now."

Cynthia stood with her arms crossed waiting before strolling out of the office. She wasn't happy with the lawsuit either and knew Beca was innocent. Not to mention the fact that the alleged dates were ones where Beca had been out of town with Fat Amy on tour. Which didn't include the fact that Beca had remained single since the split. Chloe and Bree and ruined her for everyone else.

Jesse may have too.

Putting those thought aside for now, or she might end up punching a blonde, she headed for Bree's office. What she really wanted was to head home early. Beca still had no idea that Bree was the company's new head lawyer. She had told her that the new person was capable and would fix the mess made after "shithead", Beca's name for him, left. Now she had to bring Aubrey up for a meeting to deal with another mess from a client who wanted a lot more out of Beca then she would ever think to give.

Jenny, Judy….She thought it started with a J. Sent papers this morning accusing Beca of sexual harassment and blackmail in the form of giving sexual favors out so the client was able to advance with in the company. She was willing to drop the charges if Beca would give her the compensation she deserved and they could talk about what that meant Friday at 8 with dinner reservations at the Wolfgang Puck at Hotel Bel-Air. This wasn't the first case like this and she knew it wouldn't be the last. It was funny but these were the cases where 'Shithead' never dropped the ball. Everything else about the company fell to the wayside.

Without knock she went in surprising Aubrey who was sitting at the desk going over past contracts the company had drawn up. Aubrey gave a brief smile before going back over the papers in front of her. Cynthia stuffed her hands in her pockets hoping for a way out of this mess.

"CR I'm glad you are here. I'd like you to tell me if this clause was standard or if you were even aware of it."

"Later Aubrey, I need you to come with me. A new harassment case came in this morning and the boss wants you in her office now."

She had to respect that the blonde didn't ask a single question. Aubrey simply stood from her desk, dropping whatever paper work she had been working on at the moment, gathered her things before stepping out of the office and pass CR to wait. CR closed the office door, turning her steps towards the elevator. The sound of Aubrey's heels clicking behind her was the only sound they heard.

Following behind her Aubrey found herself being lead to the executive elevator. A couple days after she had started she had been told that a special key card was needed to enter it. The owner preferred her privacy and did not want any surprises. According to the office gossip she heard it was easy to piece together that her old friends ran the ship around here. DJ MBP was the main owner of the company and no one really knew who that was besides main management and the artist that came through here.

They got in quietly while CR pushed the button to send them up. Aubrey leaned against the wall trying to appear composed. CR looked at her then smirked.

"That still hurt," She gestured to the bruise.

Aubrey smirked, "Like a bitch."

"Good."

They exchanged a small smile before looking the other way. Aubrey content to stare out on the city

CR heard her sigh then sighed herself. "Aubrey, I'm sorry…"

"Don't." She interrupted. "It was deserved. I'm still my father's daughter and if you think Fat Amy punching me is going to stop me then you don't remember me very well at all."

CR closed her mouth. She wouldn't apologize for Amy decking Bree's lights out. That was Amy's responsibility to do, but it was something that every Bella wanted to do. No, what she wanted to apologize for was the upcoming meeting that would happen once Beca realized who their new lawyer was. The ride continued till what Aubrey said next caught her complete attention.

"I saw Chloe right after you came back here."

"You did? How was she?"

Aubrey huffed. "I don't know. She seemed rattled that I was in front of her. She didn't state anything personal so I'm worried. I would even go with panic as the word to describe her."

"I have a friend that could find her if you want?"

CR barely suppressed her own smile at the one that lit Aubrey's face.

"Lily?"

CR did smile then, laughing confirmed, "Lily."

–––––––––––––––––

Beca keep by the window looking out on the city. If she had focus inward, then the window would show the face of a woman displeased. She hated this, this thing that seemed to want to steal all the joy in her life. It stole her father, mother, Jesse, then finally Chloe and Aubrey. She wouldn't let it steal her freedom or what she built. She wouldn't let herself care about anything except what was already in her hands.

The swift knock didn't pull her attention away from the window only enough was diverted to allow her to get the person a hasty chance to enter. The sound of it opening then closing reached her ears followed by a sharp intake of air. Her eyes rose to meet the figure behind her but she found herself in surprise as much as the person behind her.

Someone later was going to be hearing from her.

––––––––––––––––––––

"Mommy!"

She cracked an eye opened. Rebecca lay on her bed leaning in with only a couple inches separating their noses from touching. She closed her eye waiting. Her little girl loved mornings. She loved eating breakfast together then going for a walk to the park and back. What Rebecca hated was seeing her Mommy go back to sleep on her. Chloe held in the grin when Rebecca groaned in frustration.

The bed shifted as Rebecca lean back giggling as she shook her head. Her mommy was so silly in the morning. It was like she just wanted to sleep all morning, every morning. It was wrong! Placing her hands on Chloe's shoulder she started shaking her mom hoping to wake her up. The sun was bright and it was time to play. They could sleep when it was bedtime.

Rebecca frowned. She hated bedtime. Worst time of the day. Why Mommy liked bedtime so much she would ever understand. There was too much to explore and see. People she had yet to meet and things to play with. Music that had to be listened to! Music! She had to get her Mommy up. There was music to listen to and the outside to play in!

"Mommy. Wake up."

She frowned when her Mommy didn't move. Her tiny hands dropped away before she settled into the bed crisscross applesauce to pout. Then an idea struck her. If it worked to get her out of bed when she didn't want to, then it was sure to get her mom out of bed too. Quickly she scrambled up then leaped from the bed running down the hall for the bathroom.

Chloe opened her eyes then quietly got out of bed. She had a good idea of what Becs was planning to do to wake her up. Stepping lightly with a smile she tiptoed after her daughter. Two doors down she heard the water running in the bathroom just as she suspected would happen. Coming to stand in the doorway an even bigger smile appeared. Her little girl was getting so big standing there on her tiptoes.

Rebecca was so focused on filling the glass of water to pour over her mom's head didn't hear Chloe coming up behind her. She let a small smile split her face before lunging forward, picking up her daughter and hoisting her over her shoulder. Rebecca squealed, her own smile spilled forth.

Turning in circles Chloe said, "Where Becs? She where has she gone?"

"Mommy!"

The laughter from her little girl always seemed to brighten everything. There were days when she couldn't decide if Becs was her little fireball or spot of sunshine.

Bouncing them around Chloe said, "I can't find her."

"Mommy I'm on your shoulder."

Chloe looked left then right then turned around in a circle again.

"I can't find you Becs. Where have you gone?" Keeping a firm hold with her right she snapped her left fingers together. "I know. Becs must be downstairs waiting to be walked to the park."

Rebecca laughed harder at her mommy, enjoying the craziness of it all. Days like these couldn't be better. Could they?

Seeing her Mommy heading towards the front door she decided that there was no way life could ever be better than right now.

–––––––––––––––––––

Amy, Stacie, and CR stood outside the door trying to listen to the conversation-taking place on the other side of the door. CR had text the other two on the way up, but she held back telling Bree who exactly she was meeting with. Since she hadn't heard any yelling yet she was forced to assume the worst.

"So like she really went in there?"

"For the last time, yes Amy, Aubrey Fucking Posen in our new company lawyer and she is now in that office with our friend and boss Beca Michelle," CR spat.

Stacie continued to lean against the wall filing her nails as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Silence echoed from the room. Workers paused to stare at three of the main top bosses of the company before moving on. Not willing to step into anything that group was up to.

May the blood not flow.

"Never thought I'd see you again Mrs. Posen."

Aubrey stiffened at the tone and the name. It wasn't the snarky, yet playful tone she had grown use to back then. Even when Beca had been angry or frustrated there had always been a bit of sass to her. This wasn't playful, sassy or kind. The woman sitting before her was cold and angry. The unpleasant thought that this must have been how she had sounded back then at Barden before the Bellas had had that smack down, minus Beca, made her cring.

"It's Miss actually. It's good to see you again, Beca."

It was enough to make Beca pause. As discreetly as she could her gaze moved to Aubrey's ring finger. There wasn't any sign of a ring or even a impression that any ring had once adored her finger. Confusion swirled in her mind on what that could mean. Where was Chloe? Why hadn't they stayed together since they had loved each other so much. She was sure by now they were still together, happily married living the life, she was denied by them.

She would ask Lily about it later. She did not want to go there now, if ever.

"Well it isn't nice to see you Miss Posen. You're my new company lawyer?"

Aubrey frowned. Beca was never like this. It made more sense now why CR was so adamant about her not messing with Beca's head or heart.

"Yes, as of last week."

Beca moved to her desk taking her seat. Pushing the folder in front of her she considered it a challenge. One Aubrey took up with as much grace as she could. Opening it she read over the contents trying to not grind her teeth together at the charges. It may have been six years but she couldn't believe Beca would do something like this. This was the woman who had snap back that her toner for Jesse was actually her dick.

Still she had to ask, "As your lawyer, I have to ask are the charges true."

Beca scoffed, "Don't be stupid Miss. Posen. I was on tour with Amy then. And Amy was with me the entire time. Stacie came a few days afterwards plus there are newspaper clippings from then. Jade Shippmen was never there."

Taking a deep breath Aubrey was relieved by the news. Maybe in the long run she had a chance to convince Beca and then Chloe that they belonged together. But that last name falling from Beca's lips each time she addressed her was becoming irritating.

"I have a name you know Beca and I would prefer you use it."

Leaning forward Beca smirked, "Here, I'm your boss Posen. I stopped being anything else of a personal nature six years ago. Now fix this mess and let me know when it's done."

It was a dismissal.

A biting one too.

~0~

Stacie watched the ice melt in her glass. Across their living room she could see Cynthia Rose looking about the way she felt. Music played in the background softly on repeat.

_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_

Stacie continued to listen as the song continued. She had loved her freshman year of college. The friends she had made. The career she now had. It had all started there. Her gaze once more landing on her friend. Their relationship hadn't been easy. No one could accuse her of being a prude, yet in her wildest imagination being in love with Cynthia Rose hadn't been in her life plans. The woman was fun back in college.

She had a voice that could make a room swoon. Where Cynthia Rose was more for being exclusive she loved being with anyone. On top of helping Beca Stacie had found herself fallen for CR. It hadn't been fun. Them getting to the point they were now at had been almost as hard as getting Beca sober and out of the house.

There were some nights when she had just wanted to call it quits. Beca would be so drunk that she would have no idea who they were much less that they were trying to help her. One of the worst ones had been right before Shelia had come back from everywhere she had been. Amy had followed Beca to a bar where the DJ was spinning that night. By the end of her set she had a couple of questionable hanging off her. Amy had called for backup because as soon as one deadbeat was fended off two more would take their place.

She and CR had just gone on their first date that time. They had just arrived home when the call came through. There were times she would go back to that night, wondering if they hadn't gone to Beca would they be where they were now. It was the last time they saw Beca break in front of them. Releasing some of the pent up anger she had towards Aubrey and Chloe they had watched helplessly as she broke things, screamed and asked over and over again why wasn't she good enough.

Once they had finally gotten their friend to bed silence had never been more golden as each of them came to terms with what happened. Renewed anger towards each person that had ever abandoned Beca flared to new heights. Stacie remembered in that moment what it felt like to stare across the room at Cynthia Rose when she realized that she could never hope to find someone like her ever. CR was a good friend, she was loyal and cared about those she considered family.

_We might not get tomorrow_

"I don't know if she will forgive me, Stacie."

Placing her glass down she got up from her place on couch. Crossing the room, she stepped around the coffee table to reach her partner. Sliding to the floor she sat down letting her hands rest on CR's leg. "I'm not thrilled about it either. I think somewhere she still cares though. There have been enough drunken nights where she calls out for them asking why they don't love her or where they are and why weren't they with her."

"I hate them one moment then believe that they are the best thing in the world for her."

Stacie let a small sigh escape. "Why didn't you tell at least me that Aubrey was the new lawyer?"

"I wasn't sure what she would do. I thought I had more time to plan. She was so sincere when I questioned her about her intentions for Beca. Aubrey is still in love with them. We're crazy youngsters and she has something to prove. I wanted to give her that chance."

Closing her eyes, Stacie acknowledged those words had truth in them. Aubrey always had something to prove. Be it her father back during college, Chloe when they thought Beca would never return her feelings so Aubrey poured all of herself into that relationship or now when she had lost everything, according to CR, and was fighting to win it all back.

"Next time talk to me. I love you, but if Beca shoots you then who else will touch the goodies?"

CR leaned over pressing her lips to the soft skin below her. It had become a cheesy habit to kiss each other on the forehead, yet worth every smile received.

~0~

"What bed time story do you want tonight?"

Rebecca wiggled down into her bed biting her lip. Tilting her head Chloe sat next to her giving a soft smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Tucking some hair behind her daughter's ear she asked, "When have I ever been mad?"

"That time I pour soup on Karen's head. When I ran away from Dinah in mall because I want go to the toy shop. And when I kicked Grandma for saying that you not a good mommy. And–"

"Okay, I think you have made your point young lady."

Rebecca gave a sheepish smile then it immediately dropped. "I got into a box."

"Into a box. Into what box and where?"

"In your closet?"

"Are you asking or telling me."

"Um, both?"

She shook her head. Sometimes Rebecca was as innocent as a flower. Other times her daughter could drop them in to the most awkward situations. The memory of her second meeting with Beca in college emerge. That had been awkward after they had finished singing together. She had been confident about all that, yet she still couldn't believe she had walked into a stranger's shower.

"Okay Becs, what did you find?"

"Pictures. In a box. In back of the closet."

Pictures in her closet? She tried to remember what box Becs could be talking about. The only photos she could remember are the ones of their family. The only…

Her eyes widen in realization. She hadn't opened that box since the day she had brought Becs home from the hospital. She had thrown everything that could have reminded her of Beca and Aubrey and the Bellas into one box. She had never been able to bring herself to get rid of it. She had cried that time she had let all the hurt she had felt consume her. Thoughtlessly she had torn to pieces one of the photos she had of the three of them together. On a whim and her begging they had gone to Orlando, FL during winter break for a few days.

With a combined team effort, she and Beca had persuaded Bree to go to Disney World. Once they had gotten there it was her and Bree that were teaming up to make Beca have some fun. The while trip had been fun. Yet little moments, like her getting Beca and Aubrey to wear vintage Mickey Mouse Mouseketeers hats had been a highlight. A family had taken their picture, and in return Aubrey had taken a picture for them, it had been a moment frozen, however it had caught a moment where they looked as happy as they could be. If she had to pinpoint a time where everything had taken a turn it had been after they had returned from that trip.

Becs sat silently, watching. Her mommy was never this quiet. She was just as loud and happy. So why was she now being so sad faced?

"Mommy?"

Swallowing Chloe gave Becs a bright smile, "You found some pictures from college. Which one were you wondering about?"

Slipping her hand under her Frozen pillow Becs pull out a worn photo. She recognized it immediately. Most of the Bellas were in a dog pile. In the picture she could clearly see Stacie and Jessica on the bottom. Flo was somewhere in the middle with Beca on top, but you couldn't see her face. Chloe could still remember it though. The bear trap net hung from the tree, and Aubrey and herself were near the pile of girls with shock written all over their faces.

It had been Beca's sophomore year when Amy had found a training camp to work on trust building exercises. The counselor had been pretty cool until Beca had started questioning their methods. Then they had turned into a drill sergeant that had put Aubrey to shame.

"Who is them?"

"Are they," Chloe corrected with a smile. "They were the best group of friends I ever had. Want me to tell you about them as a story?"

The smile was all the answer she needed.

~0~

It was late but she couldn't go home yet. The files with all the information she wanted to know lay a couple inches to the left of her turntables. Lily had been keeping tabs on all of them so she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was when the folder containing all of Bree's and Chloe's information was dropped on her desk an hour after her surprise meeting with her new company lawyer. MBP Records, it was the only thing she could think to do to remember them without shouting to the world that there were two women out there who held her heart and never gave it back.

It also reminded her as a big mental "F-you" towards them. She had made something of her life, without them. What she accomplice with the help of her friends was a reminder of her worth. She was worth more than they had treated her in the end. She had her own label that even her Dad had never believed she could do, much less make a career out of making music. Millions wanted to work for her. Billions wanted to be signed by her.

Everywhere she went people wanted to see who was behind the mask.

Finally getting fed up with her cowardly behavior Beca grabbed the folder off the desk, flipping it open she skimmed the information as she grabbed her coffee off her desk, bringing it to her lips.

_Name: Aubrey Rebel Posen_

_Sex: F_

_Age: 29_

_Mother: Elizabeth Jane Posen (living)_

_Father: Aaron Daniel Posen (living)_

_Marital Status: Single_

_Partner: none_

_Location: Los Angeles, California_

_Employment: MBP Records_

_Information: Estranged and disowned from family. Graduated top of class at Harvard Law School_

_Has not been married_

_Stubborn_

_Temper_

_Has gotten her head out of her ass and is no longer wearing it as a hat_

_Searching for Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale_

_She is still in love with you both. Not giving up_

Her breath caught in her throat. Knees buckled. She felt the pain in her knees as her body slammed to the floor. The sound of papers from the file scattering around the room as her eyes slammed shut. Neither made the words she had just read disappear from her mind.

Aubrey was single?

She was searching for her and Chloe?

She was still in love with her?

She scoffed. It had to be wrong. It meant something else. What could it have meant? Why weren't Chloe and Bree together? Before she had become involved with them the group had wondered how long it would take for them to tie the knot. Each time she had had to hear bets being placed on when and how long it would take she would feel like someone was ripping her heart out.

But what could have happened to break them up? They had been so happy with each other when she left them. She could still remember them arguing with her to stay. They had seemed so earnest but she had known it was only to save face. Aubrey never took failure well. Letting her into their lives was just another way Aubrey failed to make herself perfect. Chloe had the help anyone in need attitude. By letting her stay Chloe was making sure in her own way that Beca was safe. And just for the extra mile they fucked her too.

They had opened their arms welcoming her into their lives after they had heard that something was a little off with her. Giving her a place to be safe, she never told them, any of them how much she had needed that safety back then. It also gave her pause because a huge part of her wondered how she had misunderstood their feelings for her so badly. She could remember the first time they took her to bed. Everything had just crashed down on her head that day. The relationship she had slow built with her father was gone after some of the thing that had happen caught his notice.

Jesse had tried to contact her, but she wouldn't take his calls. The voice messages were… she didn't want to think on it.

Chloe and Bree had just come home and when she looked up…

She finally admitted to herself that she loved them. Both of them.

She recalled all the blood leave her face as that realization flooded her mind. She remembered Chloe noticing something was wrong first. She recollected Aubrey sprinting after her when she bolted for the door with Chloe a step behind her. Chloe had reached her first, slapping the door shut and effectively trapping her against the door as she struggled to get away from them both. Shouting something that had made no sense at the time. There could have been a few curses. What she didn't remember was who kissed her first or the words exchanged after. She didn't remember how she got into their bed or when her clothes or theirs had been removed.

What she really remembered from that night after Chloe trapped her against that door was hands, lips, and, maybe a strap-on, that had brought her to climax over and over again. During that whole time she had cried and begged them not to stop, to not leave her.

Her eyes snapped opened. That was it. She had let herself be vulnerable and they had used the easiest way to calm her down. Six years ago they had loved her, they just were never in love with her.

Standing to her feet, Beca ignored the rest of Aubrey's file. Glaring at the second one she stomped back to her desk. Grabbed Chloe's folder scanning the slim contents when one word sent a chill down her spine freezing her in place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still trying to plug away at this. Love Scrivener. Made editing this a lot easier. If you don’t have this program for writing, get it! It makes my writing life a lot easier.**

**––––––––––––––––––**

**You’re Gonna Miss Me When I’m Gone**

**~0~**

**Chapter 5**

Ice clink in her glass as the liquor slid down her throat. She had read all three files. Chloe’s, Beca’s and the case with Jade aca-bitch-a-lot, the woman hadn’t planned anything out very well at all. After spending four hours on the phone she not only had witnesses for Beca, but she also had photos of Jade never leaving town that week. She had been shacked up with her manager that week only returning to the spot light after Beca had returned.

She had contacted Jade’s lawyer, sat down over lunch with the prick and got him to drop all charges however payment for damages to the company and Beca would be filed and Jade’s contract with at MBP Records was finished as of today and banned from the building. After getting in touch with CR they included blacklisting her in the music industry. The word on Jade was already out on her and her manager. Other labels were already turning the woman away. No one would pick that woman up anytime soon after this stunt, if ever again. She was finished.

The second file she had gone over that night was on Beca herself. When Fat Amy walked in with two other files before she was about to head out, tossing them on the desk and warning her not to look at two of them till after she left MBP she wasn’t sure what to think. Heading to the closest Starbucks she could find she had sat down and opened them. It had the standard information. Age. Family, gender but at the bottom were personal hand written notes.

_Beca had loved you both._

_Also she gets a little nervous in cars after she was in the hospital after a drunk driver hit her from behind._

Random notes that didn’t say anything about the past six years but if the person knew Beca then it said a lot. The third file that she had poured over was the one on Chloe.

_Name: Chloe Anna Beale_

_Sex: F_

_Age: 29_

_Daughter: Rebecca ‘Beca’ Aubrey Beale age: 4_

_Mother: Marie Kay Beale (living)_

_Father: Mark Daniel Beale (living)_

_Parents location: Atlanta, Georgia_

_Location: Los Angeles, California_

_Employment: Dr. Slims office (secretary)_

_Marital Status: Single_

_Partner: None_

_Has an annoying coworker that won’t leave her alone_

_Working on Med school_

_Good Mother to her daughter_

_Has no contact with any of the Bellas_

_But I have found her hehe hehe hehe_

 

Aubrey almost choked on her coffee at the mention of a daughter. Chloe had a daughter, a little four-year-old spitfire by the look in the picture. She was still single which gave Bree a small amount of relief and had never been married, but it still came as a shock to read. They had talked about kids back then. Who would carry it, and names for the little boy or girl that would bring so much more joy to their lives. What their wedding would be like once they did get engaged. How much better it could have been if it was the three of them getting married instead. The classic story of how they fell in love at college living the rest of their days together.

Then Beca happened, and all dreams of a family of their own had been pushed to the side. There had been only one time they had talked about it in the six brief months they had had with Beca and it consisted of wondering if Beca would want kids. They had never directly asked her for her opinion on the subject. Maybe they should have. Talked about their future plans that included all of them.

It was so frustrating. There were so many things they should have asked. Aubrey knew there would never be a good enough reason for the way Beca had been treated by them. Going from friends to lovers when it had just been her and Chloe for so long… with Beca there it was like a dream. One she personally had been afraid to touch in case she woke and Beca was gone, back with Jesse instead of really being with them.

She wondered if maybe it had been like that for Chloe too. She could still remember the first time they took the younger girl to bed. There had been something… desperate about it. The tears had fallen and when they moved to stop Beca would beg them to continue. Maybe that was why she acted the way she did. All she could really think about by the time she had finished the files and turned over the memories was that she just needed a drink.

“Long day there, honey?”

Aubrey turned her head to the side. A red head took the stool next to her waving her hand towards the closed files. Aubrey gave a tight smile before nodded her head.

“Ah. I know what that is like. Our best receptionist had the day off to spend with her daughter. The lady is amazing, just wish she was fucking alone. Not fond of kids but to lay this woman I’d deal.”

Aubrey was trying to follow the conversation but this woman whole persona just screamed aca-bitch as she drowned two more beers while sitting next to her yapping. She had bigger problems to deal with then this woman who just wanted some MILF. The lady reeked of alcohol. It was amazing she was still upright.

“-So I ask her out ya know and the bitch is all no. Cause she let the one go. I mean she think she is so hot and she was in a threesome. A threesome I tell you. With two girls. And bangs them then walks. Just walks. She says she was wrong but I know it was the others’ fault cause how could Chloe who is the sweetest-“

Aubrey’s head shot up at the name interrupting the other woman’s monolog said, “Sorry, did you just say Chloe? As in Chloe Beale?”

The woman’s cheeks were tinted pink as she stared at Aubrey like she had never seen another woman before. Suddenly the lady started laughing. “Yep! Chloe Beale is her name and Rebecca is the brats name. Becs for short. You got a name sweet thing?”

“I think your drunk.” Aubrey deadpanned.

“Nope. Just seeing two of you. Two hot youes. What’s your sisters name?”

Ignoring the question Aubrey hoped to find out more about Chloe. “Do you work with her?”

“I’m Karen. You can fuck me now if you want.”

Bree slammed her head into the counter top, sure that the moment short-stack walked onto Barden campus someone had cursed her.

~0~

It was only ten in the morning and she felt like it was time to go home. Karen came in smelling like a bar and bragging on how she scored some hot blonde. It was just another reason why Chloe would never give her a chance.The phone rang a third time before Chloe picked it up.

“Doctor Slims office. Chloe speaking. How may I help you?”

_“Chloe Beale?”_

“Speaking.” Chloe looked down at the file she was suppose to be logging information into the computer about. It is basic information, yet the logging of information so boring. She felt like she could file the paperwork blindfolded.

_“This is Lilly Onakuramara. I hope you remember me.”_

The click of the keyboard stopped as the fingers stilled. “Lilly? Lilly from the Barden Bellas, Lily?”

The soft laugh echoed in her ear causing Chloe to sit up straighter in her chair.

_“I’m glad you remember me Chloe. Now I want you to listen well. You are going to stand up from your chair, leave work and catch the cab waiting out front for you. Then you and I are going to have a chat somewhere, understood?”_

Chloe let out a harsh laugh. “Lilly as…” she searched for the right words to express how she felt, “intrigue as I am to hear from you this isn’t funny.”

She heard a sigh then Lilly said _, “It isn’t funny. That is why I’m doing something now. Get up and into the car Chloe.”_

It was the coldness of her name that had Chloe hanging up and grabbing her bag before telling Slims that she was leaving early and might be back later that afternoon. When she stepped out on the street there was a cab waiting with a man leaning against the passenger door. Seeing her he moved to the side opening it. Chloe gave a hesitant smile and got in.

The man went around the car and got in the driver’s seat and took off. It was about a hour before the cab finally came to a stop. Chloe didn’t even thank him as she quickly got out of the cab. Two seconds later she heard the tires squeal behind then take off leaving her alone somewhere. Alone. With palm trees.

“You know Lilly, in books and scary movies it is usually a forest with tall tree like evergreens, not palm trees.” Chloe called out. “And there is fog too.”

“You do have a point but even still, it is nice to see you again.”

Chloe turned sharply around at the voice. A woman stood behind her with her hands in her pockets, her hair up in a loose ponytail. Lilly hadn’t changed much over the years. With the yellow tank top and black cargo pants she could almost imagine them back on stage. Two differences though were the gun in the waistband of her pants and the knife that disappeared into her boots along with her pant legs.

“I would believe that more if you didn’t have the weapons.” She quipped back.

Lilly shrugged. “As Beca’s head bodyguard and in charge of her security I make sure all threats are taken care of. But these are a last resort. I prefer fire.”

“And you think I am a threat?”

Lilly tilted her head to the side in thought. “No. Personally I think you and Aubrey are completely stupid, however what I’m here for is under Amy and CR’s orders. Hopefully it will correct your stupidity.”

She tossed two manila folders on the ground. Chloe didn’t make a move towards them. Her eyes remained on the woman in front of her as a question formed in her mind.

“Have you always known where I was? Did Beca or Aubrey know?”

Lilly suppressed the smile that wanted to take hold. It would be fun to watch Chloe sweat for the answer, but Amy had given an order and she would fulfill it. “No, to the second question. Beca finally just learned that Posen was hired as MBP company lawyer recently. Cynthia Rose and Stacie saw to that as long as they could. Which was long at all, a week really. I’m told that the meeting did not go well. Posen seeing you that day was an accident as well. In my case, if it is Bella related I know about it.”

Chloe wasn’t amused. “All this time you have known where I was and what? Just let me be? You knew about Becs and how much I needed someone then. Why?”

Lily, for once, had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “You didn’t need everyone like Beca does. I’m placing my bets on Becs to softening Beca’s heart.”

“Becs, you mean my Rebecca? I don’t, please, no secrets Lily. No vague answers. What is wrong with Beca and what does that have to do with my daughter?”

“Now, nothing. Only shadows of people that used to be. And you should know as much about Beca and what happened to her in college as I do.”

“Those were rumors Lily. Beca would have told all of us if any of that had been true. She would have let us be there for her! And you didn’t answer my question! What does Becs have to do with Beca?!”

The glare Lily gave Chloe had her shifting uncomfortable even as the anger swelled and then fell. It really wasn’t that much of a leap for her to think that. Beca had always had a hard time sharing her thoughts and feelings. Yet when something had really bothered her, Beca would come to them. The rumors she had heard were horrible. She couldn’t even understand how someone could do anything like that to her girlfriend. If it had been true, then…

She would find and kill Jesse herself. Being arrested was too good for them guy. On the other hand, after Beca and then she left Aubrey, Tom had hoped that they could have reconnected. At the time she had thought Tom had only said those things because he was being spiteful. Beca had been the reason she had stopped having sex with him.

“Would you have told the two women you wanted to love you?

Chloe frowned. “Maybe not at first, Lily. I would have told them eventually.”

“And if eventually never came because her heart was broken by those who said they loved her?”

“We did love her! Never say that I didn’t Lily! I would have stayed by her and Aubrey’s side for the rest of my life if things had happened differently!”

“Then why are you running from Aubrey now?”

The sight of Chloe’s entire body slumped as the woman burst into tears actually broke her heart. It was a picture she was all too aware of seeing when Beca believed no one could see her. Holding her ground, as hard as that was for once, Lily let the red head cry it out. The breakup had affected them all. Somehow that was a surprising revelation. It actually made Lily pause.

The group knew how much pain Beca had been in with the breakup and whatever had happened before that, yet she wasn’t sure they had ever considered what the breakup had done to Chloe and Aubrey. She hadn’t kept tabs on them till after Chloe had had her baby. Maybe Aubrey and Chloe had the right to be upset with them too. If they hadn’t abandoned them in favor of Beca then maybe the three wouldn’t have been so alone all this time. Chloe would have had the help and support she needed. Aubrey wouldn’t have almost thrown everything away in her desire to find them. Beca wouldn’t have had to been pulled kicking and screaming from the depths of who knows what pain she dealt with on her own.

Crossing her arms, Chloe, unaware of Lily’s thoughts, spat back, “I have a little girl to keep safe!”

“Try again.”

“I told you my reason.”

“I would believe it if I didn’t know you. Try again Beale.”

Lily didn’t move a muscle standing there watching Chloe as she waited for a response. Chloe wasn’t even sure that her friend blinked. Taking a short glance around she tried to see if there was a way to get out of there. Lily’s eyes narrowed making that option disappear. Focusing on the ground she tried to think of anything that wasn’t the truth. It was true what they say: the truth hurts.

“They don’t need me now, okay. My daughter does, they don’t and I will do anything for her.”

The tiny smirk appearing. If she had stopped to consider it would have amazed her to realize how quickly her feelings had jumped from upset to furious. “Because you think you have nothing to give or because you think by protecting your daughter’s feelings you are really protecting your own?”

“Shut up Lily! What if we find Beca or what if it didn’t work between Bree and I? I can’t let something like us falling apart again happen! My heart won’t survive it!”

“Beca didn’t survive it Chloe. Leaving you both destroyed her. Back to the question about your daughter, I think you and Aubrey will need her to break Beca’s walls down.”

“She made it to L.A? She’s here?”

“She made it. She’s been here since shortly after she left you. She became the DJ she always wanted to be and more.”

Chloe could feel the sun on her skin. The warmth that sunny California could have except she felt cold to her bones. She was happy for Beca. She was. Just, she could remember dreaming about what it would have been like for them to have moved here together; what kind of house they would have picked out, the law firm Bree would be at then where she would work in medicine.

How the days would turn into years. They would go on vacations together to far away places. Beca would come home to them every night after being out late making music with more than just her mouth. She would have shown all the people in her past that she could make a happy life making music. Aubrey and her would have been there for every step, cheering her on. Watching her succeed.

Finally, everything that Lily had been saying sunk in. Beca was in L.A living her dream. Aubrey was here working under Beca as her lawyer recently and by chance. She wasn’t a doctor.

They were apart.

She had known it. It had been six years after all. Why now did the realization that they were all in the same city, but apart wretch her heart apart?

Lily watched as the emotions kept changing in Chloe’s eyes. She was coming to a decision. That, she was sure of. If it was to stay and fight or run, well Lily was placing her money on fighting. It had been obvious in college that Chloe had not liked confrontation until she was pushed into a corner.

It had always amused her that she was able to experience the feeling of making a angel in throw up while Chloe and Aubrey fought over the pitch pipe. Well that and Chloe leaping at the Bella Leader like a lion attacking it next meal.

The stilling of her body signaled that her decision had been made. Whatever happened from here on would be on the three of them. That wasn’t to say she may or may not scared one or both of them someday in the future. For now she would retreat.

Taking a step back she nodding down to the envelopes still at Chloe’s feet. “Those files, Posen has copies too. I’m told she already has looked them over. The chance that Beca will…” Lilly trailed off thinking. “I think she will start with Posen’s file since she is now working in the company. She won’t get to your file, if ever, till after she reads Posen’s.”

“Why?” The question slipped out before she could stop it.

“Beca isn’t the person you knew. She has become colder. Harder. I hope you and Aubrey can melt her cold heart.”

Turning on her heels she walked away leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts.

–––––––––––

Her glasses covered her face as she flipped through the information again for the tenth time. It almost seemed like it said nothing yet it said everything. What concerned her the most was reading about Jesse. In the beginning, out of all the Treblemakers he had seemed like the chillest.

It was hard to dislike him except for the fact he had Beca first. Chloe could still close her eyes and remember the first time she had spotted her ex in the quad. It had been different then when she had met Aubrey. They had met their freshman year, yet they hadn’t become friends till their sophomore year. Aubrey had been in a panic about one of her classes and Chloe had taken it the year before so was able to help. Their junior year they had moved out of the dorms and lived together. They were best friends till Beca came.

Beca had completed them. Without her she would have never thought of loving Aubrey. They had been happy. The sex hadn’t been terrible either. Far from it.

Looking at the papers in front of her she wondered again if the fight would be worth it. Breaking hers and maybe Rebecca’s heart in the process of fighting for the relationship that should have never been broken. That thought stopped her.

It never should have been broken. The what ifs of the world were so many. Sitting there she could keep asking herself them over and over again. However the question that shouldn’t even need to be asked was why was it still broken. It shouldn’t be. One year or six they should have been together all of this time. All of them.

“I hated that I had Becs alone and you two weren’t there beside me.” She whispered to herself.

A wave of determination washed over her. “No, this ends. I’m finding the both of you. We’ll make it this time and we will be together for the rest of our lives. I don’t care if you both don’t want it. I’m not letting go of you for the rest of our lives!”

Standing to her feet, she sweep the files up then marched out of the park. Her will was iron. Her game face on. This was happening even if she dragged Beca back kicking and screaming. The four of them would be family.

On the way out she missed all the people staring at her as she walked away thinking she was either crazy or a obsessed stalker.

A hot, red headed stalker for sure, but still a stalker.

 

–––––––––––

She had no idea what she was doing coming here. There was the chance that she would end up running into that woman from last night. Kara, Carrie… whatever her name was had tried to take her home before she had finally given in and loaded the woman into a cab with instructions to drop the “lady”–and Bree would use the term loosely–at her home. The chance to find Chloe today was too appealing for her to not give it a try.

She had told CR that she would be out for a few hours and to not except her back till later that evening. CR had given her a knowing smile, one she returned before heading out the door. The girls this morning seemed more relaxed around her today. Like they could finally breathe once more. They must of guessed where she was heading and to whom.

She had made it pretty clear that she wasn’t walking away from Beca or Chloe. She just hoped this trip wouldn’t be for nothing and that she would actually see Chloe again and not Chloe’s back.

“Can I help you miss?”

Bree had to swallow hard. It was the lady from last night. She hoped that the lady had been too drunk to recognize her. Pasting on a smile Bree asked, “I’m looking for Chloe Beale. Is she here?”

Karen stared at Aubrey trying to remember where she had seen this stunning woman before; she knew she had seen her before. Her eyes trailed up from those black pumps, up those long legs she wouldn’t mind having wrapped around her to those firm breasts. Karen smirked; she would have no problem sucking on those for a day. Aubrey wanted to snap Karen neck for staring at her breast so long, or maybe just gouged the lady’s eyes out. That last option actually sounded better because then it would prolong the pain.

Karen tapped her finger against her chin pretending to think. “You know I don’t think she is. I think she left a couple hours ago but I’m free after work if you want to go for drinks later.”

“No thanks. I’m just looking for Chloe.”

Karen gave her best come and fuck me look. Aubrey barely suppressed a groan. She would willingly get on her knees in front of Beca, in public, right now to beg forgiveness for ever called the alt-girl a grade A pain in her ass. This woman from last night make Beca look like a angel back then. When the lady finally got the hint that she wasn’t going to have anything to do with her, even though it had taken a hour for that to happen, the woman had proceeded to hit on every other woman it the bar.

With no takers.

The bartender had later told her the Karen was always like that. The regulars wanted nothing to do with her, even on a social level. When she was sober she was tolerable however drunk she was a nightmare. Once she found someone she was interested in the word no wasn’t in her vocabulary until she was slapped with a restraining order. It didn’t take much for Aubrey to worry about whether Chloe was alright working with this…

She couldn’t find the right word. Whatever, it didn’t matter. She wasn’t walking out of this building without knowing if she had the chance of talking to Chloe or not. If Karen-seriously the bitch’s name was Karen?- tried to hurt Chloe or was harassing her then, Aubrey wasn’t sure what she would do only that she would do something. The only thing she could be grateful for was that Karen did not seem to recognize her.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you looked for her later. Right now I feel terribly alone. There is a room in the back if you wouldn’t mind keeping me company.”

The smile that had been in place slipped, “Aren’t you on the clock and,” waving behind her, “shouldn’t you be helping them now that you answered me question.”

Karen leaned in. “But I need you so much more.”

Aubrey debated whether or not to just leave when a new voice broke the tension.

“Karen I’m back. Could you let Doctor Slims know?”

Karen looked over Aubrey’s shoulder while Bree just turned around smiling. Chloe was in the process of removing her bag when her eyes caught the other woman standing next to Karen. She was and truly surprised but part of her felt it was silly to be. If she had been given the files on Beca and Bree then it made sense that they had a file on her too.

She hadn’t come up with a plan yet on what to say or where to go to find and meet them. The only really decision she had come to was talk to Becs first before anything happened. What she planned to say, she had no idea. It was just the other night that Rebecca even found out about the Bellas. She hadn’t missed the frustration Rebecca had each time she directed the conversation away from Beca and Aubrey.

She hadn’t been able to say there names let alone look at the few pictures of them as a couple. One picture was so…

Only a idiot could have missed the way she looked at them. Seeing that picture she felt like one. They came to a point where Chloe had to put them away or risk crying. Rebecca had tried to find out what was wrong and why she cried. It only upset Chloe more before she said good night and they would talk about it another time.

Time had come much soon then she thought it would. It really had been only a matter of time before she would have seen one of them or gone looking for them herself; just to make sure they were alright. She would talk to Becs. Explain and hope that her little girl would understand and love Beca and Aubrey as much as she does.

“Bree. Good to see you again.”

It was the small smile that Chloe gave her that made Aubrey believe for the first time in years that she hadn’t been wasting her time dreaming and hoping.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kmruniciceknight


	6. Chapter 6

 

The door swung open letting the owner in followed by another set of steps. Hanging up her keys on the hook to the right of the door the owner glanced behind herself to see the reaction the visitor was having. A small, terrified part of her was petrified of her guest visiting her home would sneer at how simple it was. Knowing Aubrey, the blonde could buy her house and twenty more like it especially with a job at MBP Records.

For being so out of the music loop even she had heard of the company. Not many in L.A hadn’t. Singer, DJs, managers…just about anyone associated with music wanted to be part of the magic MBP created, or at lease partner up with them. The company had put out hit after hit with very few songs that artists and fans alike did not like. Recently there had been some bad press, yet it sounded like the team was on top of it.

Calling over her shoulder as she made her way to her office to drop her bags off Chloe said, “Make yourself at home Bree and just let me set these down.”

She didn’t make it another step before she was turned around and soft lips brushed against her cheek. Warmth coiled around her at the touch. She felt the arms holding her tighten. Letting a smile escape Chloe dropped her bags, placed her hands over the thin arms holding her.

The embrace was stronger then she remembered. Another kiss touched her cheek, then neck. A feeling of safety washed over her as she leaned back into Aubrey. Shifting her feet Aubrey let herself absorb the weight. She felt tears burn on the edges of her eyes. This was what she missed so much. Leaning her head back down to taste the skin that she had long been denied she was surprised and hurt when Chloe stepped out of her arms.

“Stop Bree.”

Taking a step back Chloe crossed her arms in front of her. They had to stop and talk before things went too far and or they did something that would destroy this before in began. Beca was still missing and it wasn’t right that they were here together and she wasn’t. If they did this then it would be together.

Spinning back around she let herself take in the woman before her. It was overwhelming. Aubrey hadn’t changed much. Her eyes still held that intensity they had back at college. It hit her. Aubrey was in her house. Standing right there in front of her. Love shining in her eyes.

It was just too much.

“Chloe?” Bree’s soft voice cut through the haze and it was all Chloe could do to just shake her head.

Aubrey was here, but Beca wasn’t. They had lost Beca. She had loved Bree with her whole heart and Beca was a medium between them but an entity all her own. Tough like Bree to the whole world yet soft to those she loved and cared for unlike herself who loved on everyone. But regardless of loving her they had lost her.

“It was a dream.”

Bree frowned at the wording. “What was a dream?”

“Us. Her. Take your pick Aubrey. We lost her together. We hesitated then lost her. On top of that we blamed one another so and lost each other too instead of putting of the fight of hell to win back her keeping us together. Each of us were alone and now one of you have come back into my life. Now, when I have a child,” Chloe’s voice had risen with each word. She was determined to see this through yet why did it hurt so much. She felt the pain over losing them sink in. The reality of the situation hitting her more then it had when she had walked out of that park.

“I have a child Aubrey. She is amazing and I know, I’m sure that you both will love her.”

“But,” Aubrey pressed.

“But ifwe do this and I lost you and Beca a second time it would hurt twice as much as it did back then. I’m not sure I can make it if we didn’t. And it would hurt Rebecca if we couldn’t hold it together.”

Crossing the space between them Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe holding her as the tears came to them both. The memory of the last real time they had held each other like this. It was different now. It felt the same but different. Yet with eyes closed they still could clearly remember: Beca standing there, so angry hosing them down with that water gun.

–––––––––––––

Aubrey tightened her arms around the woman still sleeping within her embrace. The sun was starting to come up but she wasn’t rising with it. In over five years she was content to just lay there in a bed with someone. After she had gotten her degree she had attempted to sleep with someone. Just to feel the illusion that for a moment someone wanted and cared about her.

It ended before it began. The thought of touching someone else brought on pukegate faster then her father’s pressure ever had. The first time she puked all over the guy’s dick. The second time it happened it went across the woman’s back as the woman went down on her. After that she just stop trying to find something that was gone.

Here with Chloe it was right. She felt contentment. For a moment she had thought that they would take it further yet they didn’t. It had been close but a silent agreement was made before Chloe had gentle led her to her room. Chloe had made a quick call before lying down next to her.

Aubrey, thinking on it, knew it was too soon. It would destroy and start them off on a bad note. Last night was for comfort. Today onward the, dare she say war, for Beca was on. Together or nothing.

Mind, body and soul.

Beca. Aubrey let out a soft groan. Chloe hadn’t met this Beca yet. That person wasn’t Beca. It was some cold, unfeeling woman that, watching her, was heartbreaking. Chloe was right last night. She had a kid to think of now. This Beca could hurt them without even trying. Before they did this Chloe and her had to sit down first and talk.

About everything.

More importantly what had drove Beca into their arms in the first place. Someone had to know. She would find out if it was the last thing she did living in this world; even if that meant finding Jesse. It soured her stomach thinking of him, but she’d do it if it would help.

“I can hear you thinking Bree.”

“Yeah?”

Giggling Chloe nodded. “Yeah.”

She had always been direct. No sense in stopping now. “I want you, Chloe. Forever. I want Beca. I want us all and your kid, together and happy…even married. But,” trying to find the right words was hard, “Beca, I met her Chloe and she’s my boss now at MBP Records. She is the owner of the company. And, she’s different Chlo. Not in a good way different either.”

Removing herself from Bree’s embrace Chloe sat up staring out the window. “I know.”

Bree sat up as well staring in surprise. “You know? When did you meet her? How did it go?”

Continuing Chloe frowned, “Lily called me at the office yesterday demanding I meet with her. That’s where I was coming from when I came back. She gave me the files for you and Beca. I knew sooner or later I’d see you both. I thought about us all and before I left I decided that I wasn’t going to let things stay the way there were. I was going to talk to Rebecca first. Just the other night she learned about the Bellas and how you all were my friends. I had avoided mentioning that I was in a relationship with you and Beca though.”

“Were you ashamed of us?”

Chloe shook her head. “No. Never. It hurt too much. I left the park determined to settle this and fight for you both. I just didn’t think it would be this soon.”

Swallowing Aubrey asked, “Do you regret it?”

Snapping her head around to stare the woman in the eyes she shook her head. “No Bree. It is probably better this way. We can make a plan to approach Beca, I just…it isn’t just me anymore. I have Rebecca now. I love her more then anything in this world. I don’t regret having her even though it wasn’t the way I would have chosen to do it. I wanted you to find me when I was pregnant but I knew you wouldn’t come. Beca wouldn’t come. And my parents were great but they weren’t you two.”

Her eyes remind staring out, slowly rocking herself back and forth, “Beca would have made us laugh. You would have forced me to take care of myself. But…it wasn’t. I won’t let any harm come to Rebecca and part of me thinks it could happen.”

“Why?” Aubrey tried to keep from being demanding however she felt so helpless. A minute ago it sound like Chloe was all for them and now she was scared.

Chloe was hiding something. Was she in trouble? Was someone after Rebecca? She would do whatever it took for the four of them to be together.

Chloe continued to look out her window. It had, at the time, only been rumors. They had started circulating after Beca left, but stormed through the campus after Aubrey did. She would hear every week of the Bellas going head to head with some student to stomped the gossip out. She had even got in a few fights with random people who were talking about Beca.

At the time she had simply brushed it off as rumors and the like. People talking to explain how one of Barden’s best could drop out of sight so suddenly. Beca had changed the face of acapella, but she had also become the face for the radio where she worked part time.

Flopping back into the bed she stared up at the ceiling. Rumors and there were a few things that she knew were facts: Jesse had been kicked out of The Treblemakers then eventually Barden after he had been arrested. In the middle of that Benji had stepped up as leader replacing his friend then banned Jesse from being apart of the Trebles at all. Beca’s stepmother had filed for a divorce. The woman had made arrangements to move to L.A. after going out of the country for a while. Beca’s father had resigned as a teacher and moved away. That wasn’t the case now apparently. He had eventually come back to Barden yet the staff kept a eye on him.

As for the rumors…

She had heard that Jesse had gotten involved with a film crowd that like doing fantasy live action scenes or role playing real life drama. Some of their stuff was consider really morbid by their fellow movie lovers. A lot of people in the film club wouldn’t have anything to do with this bunch. They were known for delivering gut wrenching emotions in their projects, but some within and out of the group were questioning how far they were going.

It had been after Aubrey had moved that Tom started hanging around her again. She had accepted his friendship without a second thought. As the weeks turned into a month was when he had started sharing with her the darker rumors that had floated around Beca.

They had gone to the movies and afterward he walked her back to her dorm. She wasn’t even sure how the conversation had turned to Beca before he was commenting on how Beca must have had something wrong with her to participate in the movie club’s questionable scripts. That he could understand not wanting to date a whore.

Calling Beca a whore was, well she could clearly remember the blood spurting out of his nose after she punched him. Angry couldn’t even describe how she felt and Tom had looked. Jealous aca-jerk-dick was one of the insults she had thrown at him before he started ranting about Beca being involved in some script he had seen from the club.

A friend of his was apart of the club and hadn’t held the same views and some of the group. He had shown Tom the script one drunken night when they were out calling it a “sick piece of trash that should be burned”.

When she had demanded that Tom tell her what was in the script and what it had to do with Beca he had left. Calling behind him that he never wanted to think about it and she was lucky that Beca was no longer in her life. It was a month later there that a fire was set in the movie’s club room. When the air had cleared and everyone was looking into it Jesse had been blamed for the incident. Other things had been found as well leading him to be kicked out of the college.

Beca’s file was…

She still remembered what it said at the bottom.

 

_Name: Rebeca "Beca" Brittany Mitchell_

_Sex: F_

_Age: 26_

_Mother: Tessa Anne Cooper (deceased)_

_Father: Dr. Steven Mitchell (living) location Barden divorced_

_Step Mother: Shelia Mitchell (living) location Los Angeles divorced_

_Location: Los Angeles, California_

_Employment: Owner and CEO of MBP Records_

_Alias: DJ MBP_

_Marital Status: Single_

 

_Beca had loved you both._

_We believe she still does._

_Jesse is still trying to find her. She doesn’t know it yet but she needs help._

_Help we can’t give her._

_But you can._

_Also she gets a little nervous in cars after she was in the hospital after a drunk driver hit her from behind._

 

Instead of answering she asked, “Do you know where Jesse is?”

The curious look was replaced with a glare. There had never been a Treblemaker that Bree had liked passed wanting to buried one in an ocean or actually sending a wolf to rip out their vocal cords, however for all the grief the Treblemakers had caused her at Barden she hated Jesse even more because he had had what she wanted:

Beca.

“I heard he is in L.A. from CR but where,” Aubrey shrugged, “I don’t know. Why do you ask Chloe?”

Chloe took a deep breath before starting, “I started hearing stuff after you and Beca left Barden. I want to lie but it was nasty.”

The hand gentle placed on her shoulder encouraged her to continue, “Do you remember how Jesse was always going on about movies and happy endings. Or how the guy always gets the girl in the end?”

Aubrey let her hand fall away as she took in what her friend said. “You think he did something to her? Chloe did Jesse hurt our Beca?”

Chloe leaned back to stare at the ceiling. “We all knew something happened between them, Bree. She drew away from him more and more until she moved in with us that summer. Looking back, I know I should have asked her. That, plus everything else that happened, it wasn’t an easy year for her. Remember?”

Aubrey did remember. It had been the middle of the year when Beca had received the news that her Mom had died in a fatal car accident in Washington on the I-5 freeway heading out of Seattle. The car behind had hydroplaned it going 80, smashing into Beca’s mom’s car. She had hit the SUV in front of her dying on impact. According to the police report it had become a four-car pile up blocking three lanes.

It might have been the last push that got the ball rolling down the hill that propelled Beca to spend more time with them. At least at the time, that’s what they had believed.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“We were just too scared and lost in the fact it was like a dream that she was finally with us. At least I was.”

“I was too.” Catching her chin Aubrey brought Chloe’s eyes to hers, “What did you hear that they did to her Chloe?”

Getting out of the bed Chloe walked over to the window. Watching the sun rise steadily higher in the sky. Bree’s eyes follow the swing of her hips. There was no doubt in Bree’s mind that pregnancy would have looked hot on Chloe. She would have made a hot MILF.

She shook those thoughts away as she watched Chloe seemingly close in on herself. Whatever she had heard was going to be bad. She could feel it. When Chloe finally said the words, her voice broke and Aubrey wished she had never asked.

“Raped her. They raped her Bree.”

Chloe heard the thump before she jerked around finding Aubrey on the floor hyperventilating. Four steps she was crouched next to Aubrey forcing her to look her in the eyes.

“Slow down your breathing. Look at my eyes and focus.”

More shallow and rapid breaths escaped Aubrey as she tried to slow down her breathing. Blue filled her vision. “Come on Aubrey. You can do this.”

She felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. Cool hands touched her face as the blue eyes came back into focus once more.

“Aubrey, I’m here. You can get through this.”

Finally, she felt a harsh cough push through as her body forced itself to take in air. Black spot briefly danced before her eyes then her vision cleared.

“Slow and deep breathes, Bree.”

Fingers laced within her own. Letting herself lean against the body next to her Aubrey closed her eyes taking slow and deep breathes as warm fingers ran through her hair.

“Better?”

“Yeah, just been awhile.” She felt something slide down her cheek. Swiping it away she felt shock slither down her spine to discover she was crying.

Chloe hummed, doing her best to ignore the tears Aubrey let fall. It was getting harder for her to stop her own tearsfrom falling too. as well as stop herself from crying. “You switched from stress puking to panic attacks?”

Aubrey gave a small smile as the tears kept falling. “Yeah, less mess you know.”

They let the silence fill the room. Their hands stayed intertwined each letting their thoughts wander.

“Aubrey?”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing is solved.”

“I know.”

“Where do we go from here?”

Instead of answering at first she pulled Chloe back into her arms. The tears were still falling silently. If they didn’t go about this the right way they would lose Beca forever. Losing her this time wasn’t an option. “I don’t know Chloe, but this, this can be a start for all of us, right?”

“Yeah, it can.”

Aubrey sighed before stating the one fact neither of them were ready to face.

“If we can convince Beca to trust us again.”

––––––––––––

She had been having the best day. She got to sleep over at Dinah’s like a big girl. Earlier they had gone out for lunch at In-N-Out and then Dinah had taken her to the park to play. She had played with the other kids for a bit but stopped when a woman walking by caught her eye.

She wasn’t ugly or had funny hair, but there was a spike in her right ear. One time she heard Mommy say that people with spikes in their ear were badass and awesome. There were no kids with the woman either. Maybe she didn’t have any kids. Rebecca continued to stare as the woman headed for the big kids swing then just sat there with her heads between her hands. What Rebecca couldn’t understand was why the woman looked so sad.

Maybe she lost her kids?

Or she had a bad day at work like Mommy did sometimes. She wasn’t supposed to hear it but one time when that Karen lady called Mommy said bad words and hung up. Quickly Rebecca stuck out her tongue, scrunching her eyes together at the thought of Karen. That lady was a sour puss and no fun.

Then an idea struck her. Maybe the badass could make Karen go away!

Quickly looking for Dinah she was relived to see her sitter talking to one of the moms standing around. Making sure to stay out of sight Rebecca quickly made her way to the woman and before she knew it she was standing in front of her. The woman hadn’t looked at her or even peeked through her fingers. Scooting as close to the woman as she could Rebecca crouched down and was able to stare up into sad blue eyes, eyes like her Mommy had.

“Lady Badass?”

––––––––

Beca had come to the park to get away from the office. It had been over twenty-four hours since the files had been handed to her and she still couldn’t bring herself to read Chloe’s. What if she was married? What if she was married and had kids and a husband or a wife and Chloe…never gives a moment thought to her at all.

She had been a bitch to Aubrey and it felt nice giving just a tenth of the attitude she had received at Barden and during the end of their brief relationship back. But did anything matter? Really?

Now she just wanted to be alone and die. Save herself another heart break cause that was what will happen if she listens to anything Aubrey says or if she allows herself to open that file.

She had only been sitting on the swing for five minutes at most when a small, giggling voice right in front of her face said, ‘Lady Badass’.

The fact someone was near her, let alone spoke to her shocked her so badly Beca couldn’t stop herself from falling off the swing. Hitting the ground hard she felt all the air out of her whoosh out of her lungs.

The little girl laughed.

Beca shot the kid a glared then broke into a smile herself.

Rebecca liked this lady. She was funny.

“Where’s your parents kid?”

Without wasting a second Rebecca climbed into her new friend’s lap, wrapping her little arms around the woman’s neck.

“Mommy’s home. I’m Rebecca. And you’re my new friend.”

Beca’s eyes shoot to the heavens. What was it about red heads and them getting into her personal space? Of course the little girl had to be adorable too.

Her life sucked.

“Hi Rebecca. I like your name but how bout we find whoever you belong to.”

Rebecca tightened her grip around her new friend. “No. I stay with you. What your name?”

Looking for anyone to come find this kid soon she answered hesitantly, “Beca.”

“Okay Beca. We are friends. And are you a badass? You look like the badass Mommy was staring at. Once she was staring at this book with heart eyes, even though I don’t know what that means. Dinah said it means you look at it like you are in love. Anyway so Mommy was looking at this book in love then she shut it and put it away. Then last night she showed me some pictures and I saw a picture of a badass, but the badass’ head was in a pile of girls.”

Beca blinked then blinked again as the child kept talking. She wasn’t even sure what the kid was even going on about till a tiny hand started tapping her in the face.

“Lady Badass, please?”

Confusion. It was all she could feel. Confusion with a side of ‘what the fuck?’. “What, what are you talking about kid?”

Rebecca huffed. “Come kick Karen’s butt cause she is a meanie.”

It was the first thing that popped in her mind and for the life of her when she thinks back on this moment she will always wonder what possessed her to ask, “Does your mom know you go up to strangers asking them to kick someone’s ass?”

Rebecca sighed. For being a badass this lady seemed slow. “Ass is a bad word and Mommy says no say that word. Mommy would understand if you kick her butt. Karen not nice lady. She calls me a brat when Mommy isn’t around.”

It took a second for the words to make it through her ears and into her brain. Once they did Beca couldn’t help but throw her head back and laugh. This little girl was persistent. With that red hair and baby blue eyes Beca was sure that the mom would be a force to reckon with. That thought also made her nervous. Parents would get weird if they saw their child sitting in the lap of a stranger and the last thing she needed were headlines saying:

_‘DJ MBP accused of cradled robbing instead Rocking?!’_

Rebecca wasn’t thrilled with her Lady Badass Beca right then. Her Mommy always made them sound tough. This badass was laughing at her and it was only a matter of time before Dinah found her before she could get Lady Badass Beca to kick Karen’s meanie butt.

“Hey kid I think you need to get off my lap now.”

“But–”

Rebecca tried to argue but Beca cut her off. “No. You need to let me stand up then we can talk.”

Frowning the little girl stood to her feet waiting for her Lady Badass to stand as well. It was funny but as the older woman stood Rebecca got the sense she had seen this woman before. It was the blue eyes. They weren’t as piecing as Mommy’s but there was a spark, the same Mommy had whenever she would watch that dvd of herself and friends from school would prance around a stage and sing when she thought Rebecca was sleeping.

Beca watched the little girl staring at her. It was something she was use to by now because of the Bellas, but this kid had no clue who she was. Too young to be a DJ MPB fan. Given that anyone who did know she was DJ MBP had a confideality contract signed so there was no way this kid did. So what was she supposed to do now?

“Becs! Rebecca, where the hell are you?! Your Mom is going to kill me Becs!”

Both Beca and Rebecca stared as Dinah finally caught sight of them and quickly ran over.

Quickly Dinah swept Rebecca up in her arms scolding the girl for wandering off before turning to Beca to offer an apology but the words died on her lips. Standing there in front of her was her favorite artist: DJ MBP. Rebecca covered her ears as Dinah screamed.

–––––––––––

Chloe glanced at the clock one more time before biting her lip. Dinah and Rebecca were late. Aubrey had left a half hour ago and they hoped their plan of action would ease their way into Beca’s heart. In a few days she would have Aubrey and Rebecca met. That was, for her, where her biggest concern was. Loved everyone but the ones she didn’t like…nothing would change the little girl’s mind. After that the plan was to start showing up at the office in the hopes of the three of them running into each other.

If they could convince Beca to give them a chance to be her friend then maybe they could work on wooing the woman back into their lives and into her heart. Chloe was sure Beca and Rebecca would hit it off. She wasn’t as sure about Rebecca and Bree but she was being presented a chance: a chance to have the desire of her heart.

She wouldn’t waste it again.

Now if only her sitter and daughter weren’t missing. She was seriously considering calling the police. Human trafficking was alive and sadly well and she would be damned if something ever happened to her daughter or Dinah.

Stalking towards the phone she was brought to a halt as the sound of a key turning in the lock opening it then a second later Becs came running through the door shouting that she had met her ‘Lady Badass’ before jumping into her arms. Dinah slowly shut the door behind her, leaning back with a dreamy smile.

Aloud Dinah said, “DJ MBP, I can’t believe I just met my future wife.”

Chloe’s head snapped in Dinah’s direction at the name as her daughter screamed, “Yay, Lady Badass!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had fun with this. I am not doing a cross over. But I’ve had a Birds of Prey/Supergirl fic stuck in my head for awhile and this was like the only way I could think of to get it out without actually writing it.  
> Cause the storyline is driving me crazy for it. Okay and I threw in a couple other ships I like….
> 
> But if you want a few story ideas hit up my tumblr page kmruniciceknight you’ll find a few.

**_Chapter 7_ **

_“Get off me!”_

_“Hold her still!”_

_“I said hold her!”_

_“Someone grab her legs!”_

_“What the fuck?!”_

–––––––––––

“Hello?”

_“Tell me there is another DJ MBP out there mixing it up!”_

Aubrey pulled the phone away from her ear, glanced at the read out of her clock then let out a loud groan. She had just gotten to sleep an hour ago. It was one in the morning, and she had received a call from Beca earlier, bitching her out for the way she handled the Jade case. Being banned from the music scene wasn’t enough for her. She wanted Jade publicly humiliated.

Aubrey had wondered if Beca had been drunk, cause of the slurring, and when Fat Amy finally had gotten the phone away from her boss Aubrey knew the woman she loves was hammered. There had been more yelling, something about eyes as blue as sapphires, and hair that rivaled a flame. After that Cynthia-Rose had gotten the phone telling her she handle the case well and they would see her in the morning.

Being woken up wasn’t in the plans.

“Besides work, and my parents no one else has this number so I’m assuming this is Chloe.”

_“Yes, Aubrey! Are there any other DJs with Beca’s name?”_

Bree just wanted to go back to sleep. “No, there are no other DJs by that name in the L.A area.”

Her eyelids were slipping shut when the next words out of Chloe’s mouth snap them back open, and she was wide awake.

_“My babysitter said she met her and they are getting married!”_

Bree jackknifed in bed. “Aca-fucking-what?! Hell no I just got done with a case like this the other day!”

“What case Bree?”

Aubrey stared at the ceiling wishing she could cry from lack of sleep and everything else life had thrown her way but if she gave up then she wouldn’t have what she wanted most: her family.

Swallowing she answered, “Jade was a singer here. Her contract was terminated earlier this week because she tried to blackmail Beca while slandering her name and company. What she wanted was to sleep with Beca.” Bree shrugged even though Chloe couldn’t see it. She had spent most of her time at work getting familiar with a lot of the records there. It pissed her off that there were many cases like this. All the supposed “victims” had said the same thing when they finally told the truth.

_‘I thought I could make her happy.’_

“Chloe, tell me everything that happened.”

She heard a huge sigh then Chloe begin. Her babysitter had come in earlier that night with a dazed and dreamy smile, talking about how she had met her future wife. Becs had leaped into her arms shouting about some lady Badass, and how she would make everything better. After she finally got her daughter calmed down and sent to wash up for dinner she had grilled Dinah and that is when she learned it had been _DJ MBP_ they met at the park.

Chloe remembered from the file that Beca’s stage name was that, and now…the thought of someone else marrying their girl was unacceptable.

That last bit made Bree’s morning. Chloe really was on board with trying to make them work.

Thinking for a moment an idea started forming, but it was a long shot considering the welcoming she had received from Beca herself. Chloe though had been able to get under Beca’s walls in a way no one else could. Maybe, just maybe Chloe and Rebecca could do it again.

–––––––––––––––

Her eyes snapped open.

Sitting up in her bed quickly, her gaze turned to the sun shining through her window.

She wasn’t there.

It wasn’t happening.

Throwing back the covers she stumbled to her bathroom on shaking legs. She could feel the sweat sticking her clothes to her body. The house felt uncomfortably warm as she crashed into the sink. Gripping the counter for dear life, her blue eyes focused in on her reflection in the mirror as the coolness spread through her finger tips. It was just what she expected to see: pale and terrified.

Turning on the water, she cupped her hands together then splashed her face trying to get the images out of her mind.

It didn’t work.

Nothing ever worked.

–––––––––––––

“Aubrey, this isn’t a plan! We just received these files almost forty-eight hours ago and we what? Meet you at MBP Records and…”

_“The goal isn’t to meet Beca yet, Chloe. It is so I can meet Rebecca. We have to start somewhere. You did say that Lily thought Becs would be good for Beca.”_

Chloe bite into her sandwich, not caring if Aubrey could hear her chewing over the phone or not. It was her lunch break. She would eat her lunch and she didn’t care what Aubrey had to say. Karen was driving her crazy and this phone conversation was maybe even more nuts then she had expected.

Seriously what was Aubrey thinking? Most of the Bellas were working at MBP Records so the chance of her running into them were high. Add Rebecca into the mix and….

Chloe wanted to groan at the thought of Amy meeting Becs. As good of a friend that Amy could be she was pretty unreliable. She doubted that had changed. Then the question of how many of them would still be angry at her. She could have reached out to them after Beca and Aubrey left however she hadn’t felt like she had the right to.

Everything was just, “I know I said that. I stand by it, but…”

_“Chloe I’m nervous too. I would never forgive myself if I force my way into your lives. But how are we going to even begin helping Beca when we aren’t on the same page.”_

She watched people move passed her. They could be leading amazing lives. Families. Boyfriend or girlfriend. Maybe one of each or two of the same. Kids.

Her nerves were getting the best of her. “Aubrey, by meeting there we are running the risk of seeing Beca. Or the rest of the Bellas. You already told me about Amy hitting you. What will they do to me before they realize my daughter is there? Becs doesn’t need to see her mother getting hit no matter how much I deserve it.” She let out a sigh as more happy couples passed by, “I just think we’re tempting fate by doing this.”

“ _We’ll meet in the lobby. The rest of them won’t know because they use an exit that leads out the back. It goes into an underground garage to avoid the press or someone who is trying to find out who DJ MBP is.”_

She took another bite considering it. If Becs met Aubrey and liked her then half the battle was won. Dinah had said that Becs loved her Lady Badass. A chuckle echoed in the park. A few passbyers gave her a look before shrugging then moving on.

Lady Badass.

It really was the perfect name for Beca.

It was something she had not always understood either. Beca never had dealt with emotions well. In fact the only emotion she seemed to channel easily was anger. Thinking about that it was understandable how Beca could let herself fall as far as Aubrey and Lily said she had.

“Alright. I’ll talk to Rebecca and we will meet up with you Friday for lunch. It gives me a couple days to prepare her.”

_“Thank you Chloe. Maybe I am pushing this, just…”_

“I get it, Bree. I want our family back too. I miss them all. This is just a lot and I’m scared that if we move too fast we could lose everything before it begins.”

_“So, should we wait?”_

The uncertainty in her friend’s voice broke her heart. “Friday, I’ll bring Becs and meet you. She likes the park and talking about her “Lady Badass”.”

_“She really took to Beca?”_

“Like I did in the showers. Only without the naked parts.”

The giggle that came over the line warmed her up inside and out. She had forgotten how much she missed Aubrey giggling. She only did it when she was relaxed, carefree and happy.

It felt like someone smacked her in the head. She made Aubrey happy recalling something that at the time Aubrey, well unhappy couldn’t even describe her first reaction when Chloe had shared what happened on her second meeting with Beca. The conversation had come up when they were talking about some of their favorite memories with the woman.

Once Aubrey learned all the details and about the tattoos, Chloe had had a difficult time staying awake the next day.

_____________

The knock against the back for her head startled her. Whipping off the headphones she turned to meet CR frowning down at her.

“Dude, what was that for?”

“Want to explain why you are getting married and someone hasn’t signed a confidentiality form saying they will keep who you are a secret?”

CR tried not to laugh when Beca sagged against her chair with a groan.

“How did you hear about that?”

Taking the chair next to her CR smiled. “I have my sources.”

She scoffed, “Tell Lily to chill it with the whole agent thing.”

Cynthia Rose laughed as she took the seat next to her friend. Beca would think it had been Lily. She was pleased with Aubrey’s work ethic however it being Aubrey that was the one to inform her of the leak which she found out through Chloe had her breaking down laughing.

Stacie just about thrown a fit when she had stopped what she was doing to talk to Aubrey. The story of Chloe’s babysitter and her daughter meeting Beca in the park without Beca knowing it was her ex-girlfriend’s daughter. The tabloids would eat this up if they knew DJ MBP was about to be married and a kid swooned over the DJ.

According to Aubrey Chloe had had to wait till one in the morning to finally call her because Rebecca wouldn’t go to sleep. Talking about how ‘badass’ her Lady Badass was. Complete with an ear spike, dark colored clothes. Tons of sass and did she mention that her eyes were blue and that Dinah screamed in excitement.

So far what Lily had dug up on the babysitter was that she was Dinah Lance. At sixteen she was adopted by a Barbara and Helena Gordon-Kyle. Aunts, although there’s no relation are a Kara and Alex Danvers. Sisters by adoption, grew up together and now married. Another family member, they were also non-related by blood, were a Diana Prince and her daughter Trini Kwan-Prince along with her wife Kimberly Hart-Prince. The family didn’t seem to be into music much with the exception of Trini, Kim and Helena.

Job backgrounds were grounded in science, art, law enforcement, journalism and, CR had to shake her head, a librarian turned teacher. Nothing seemed amiss, and the woman that was involved with journalism was more of a secretary, so how had the girl known who the heck Beca was?!

“Okay, you going to tell me how a perfect stranger knew you were DJ MBP? Then you are going to explain why you decided to marry her.”

“First, I’m not getting married. She has a girlfriend back in Gotham named Gabby. She just got a little too excited and dude I can’t believe how excited she was. Second, she said she saw me at Gotham two years ago. She was in the hallway hiding from one of her Moms for borrowing her shirt when I came out of the booth. She saw me remove my mask and that was it.”

Beca cringed. She did not even need to look at CR to know what kind of expression her friend was giving her. She had been so adamant about keeping who she was a secret when they started this. Her main reason then and even now had been because of what happened with Jesse. It was the way he would keep saying that the guy always got the girl in the end that would rub her the wrong way.

Jesse, maybe more than Chloe and Aubrey, knew how much she had wanted to become a part of the music scene. If, after six years, he was still looking for her then he would have come to L.A to find her. She wanted nothing to do with him and if push came to shove she would rather, rather….

She wasn’t sure what she would do, but anything would be better then ending up with him.

Maybe part of her lack of reaction right now had to do with that little kid. The energy that kid had was….exhausting. She felt for whoever were the parents of that little girl. She had been a cute kid, but who in their right mind taught their kid to go to a stranger and sit in their lap nowadays?! Rebecca had talked to her like she had been an old friend and they had met up for a play date.

It hadn’t made sense to her either when she got the two girls out of the park and along one of the paths runners rarely used. Two years and the girl had never approached MBP for money or anything. Besides being out of her mind excited, was it Dinah, yeah Dinah had only commented that she got it. Everyone needs a mask now and then.

“That was it?”

The scoff wasn’t missed. “Yes. She said she would be by next Friday to sign the papers. She won’t say anything.”

CR held back the smile that laid in wait to be unleashed. “And the kid.”

“Oh God you would have to bring that up!”

Laughing CR wouldn’t let up. How could she not, knowing that Beca had met Chloe’s daughter and did not even know it, “Come on. I heard she was adorable. What did she call you? An ass?”

“Lady Badass.”

She flinched at the poke to her shoulder. Like all the other times before Cynthia Rose let it go. A small frown formed then vanished completely. Beca was warm. Southern California, hot always, yet that small contact felt warmer then normal. She wanted to bring it up, ask if Beca felt well however it would be pointless to bring it up. Hospitals were the banned of Beca’s existence.

Her friend wasn’t fond of doctors. Getting her to go was hard. There were times CR had thought about hiring an on staff doctor. Someone Beca could trust to do the work and not get up into her space.

Instead she pushed for information on the girls Beca met leaving Beca to regret coming into work today.

_____________

Her eyes snapped open again for the third time that night. Glancing at the clock the red letter spelling out 3:17am. She felt horrible. The nightmare kept coming. Why had her little bubble popped?

She had been fine.

She didn’t need her or whatever her return would bring.

She did it.

She made it to L.A.

She had a job as a DJ.

She was at the top of her business.

Rolling out of bed she stumbled to her dresser. Grabbed a fresh pair of night clothes then went to her bathroom. It felt as hot in there as her bedroom did. Covering the few steps it took to her shower. She turned on the cold water then stepped in. As the water soaked her clothes she stripped them off one by one letting them fall to the floor without a care.

Everything was too hot.

She just wanted to cool down.

Sinking to the floor she let the water continue to beat down on her skin.

No one would have been able to tell she was crying.

––––––––––––––––––

"Mommy, where are we going?”

Rebecca stared at her mother who stared at a building like it was a nightmare. Her mother had been acting strange all morning. Clothes that her mother had had as far as she could think of weren’t okay. She had made sure Rebecca has looked nice. Kept telling her to be polite to anyone they met.

It was just odd.

Chloe squeezed Rebecca’s hand, giving her a shaky smile. “Remember I told you today we are going to meet an old friends of mine, Sweetie.”

“But I liked Lady Badass.”

Chloe sucked in a breath as the words penetrated her mind for the millionth time since she talked to Aubrey the other day. Rebecca had spoke of little else since meeting Beca. Her daughter had met her ex–girlfriend. Liked her ex and wanted to see her again. She wouldn’t blame Becs for taking a shine to Beca. From what Dinah said Beca had been kind about the invasion but what Chloe couldn’t help but wonder was what had drawn Rebecca to her so much. Was it the stories she told? If she liked Beca this much then what would she think of Bree.

“Becs, we might see your Lady Badass again soon. But today we are also seeing someone else and I need you to be nice, okay?”

“Kay. But only if she not like Karen.”

Chloe bent down giving Becs a hug. After today it wouldn’t just be them anymore. Hopefully, maybe, they would have a family again. Rebecca would have aunts. A few crazy ones that maybe need to be evaluated for some semblance of sanity, but family.

Becs returned the hug. Slowly Chloe released her daughter. Stood, brushed off the imaginary dust from her shirt then took Rebecca hand. She gave her daughter what she hoped was a convincing smile before they walked into MBP Records, together.

People were milling about the room. She could see a few holding cameras before a security guard walked up to them ushering them pass, right out the door. Chloe tried not to roll her eyes. Did they really think Beca was going to stroll through the lobby wearing her mask? Even better that she would show up and announce that she was DJ MBP?

Putting those questions to the back of her mind she scanned the room till she spotted the front desk. Blond hair thrown back in a ponytail could be seen peeking out. Streaks of blue and green were mixed in the blonde hair.Why were so many desks so tall?

Rebecca’s eye widen as she looked around. The place was huge! Much bigger than her bedroom, or her bed. And there were so many people walking around. Maybe a few of them looked grumpy. She would have to ask her Mommy later if she could give some of them a hug. Hugs made everything better! Lady Badass felt better once she had a hug. Even though Dinah kept laughing at something.

Her hug made Lady Badass happy.

She knew it.

She also knew that something was wrong with her Mommy. If she didn’t want to be here then they should go home. She was talking about meeting people. People from the picture. She felt her Mommy move forward until they stopped in front of that tall thing.

The lady didn’t even look up when she heard that tell tale sound of heels clicking against the floor coming closer to the desk. She had to make sure these documents got up to Amy before the end of the day. The sound stop so without looking up asked, “Name please?”

Taking a deep breath Chloe said, “Chloe and Rebecca Beale. We’re here to see Aubrey Possen.”

The woman’s head shot up, her eyes widening. “Chloe?”

Chloe stared at the blonde trying to place her. “Sorry I…” Chloe stared hard then blinked. “Jessica?”

The blonde stood, coming around the desk quickly and gave the red head a warm hug. Then pulled away and slapped Chloe in the shoulder, hard.

“Ouch. What was that for Jessica?!” Chloe gritted out.

“For leaving and not giving us a way to contact you!”

Rebecca stared at the two adults as they argued briefly then began to smile and laugh together. Adults really were strange sometimes. Maybe it would be better if she never grew up. That would be the smart thing to do. Otherwise she might end up like her mother.

She shook her head to chase the thought away.

She turned her attention to the crowds of people walking around her. Some looked pretty cool, others not as much.

There was a woman with a red streak in her hair standing next to a tall black hair woman. Next to them was a fat lady smiling up a storm. She made Rebecca stand a little closer to her mother. Across the entryway the elevator opened and a tall blonde strolled straight for them with a huge smile on her face.

The other women had followed after, but then they all stopped to stare at something behind Rebecca and her mother. The woman who her mother had been talking to must have felt the presence too because she quickly shut up and her mother stiffened.

As quietly as possible she peeked around her mother’s legs. A huge smile appeared when she saw what everyone else was staring at.

Lady Badass was standing there!

Then just as quick as her smile appeared it was gone. Lady Badass didn’t look alright. She seemed surprised and maybe sick.

“Chloe?”

Rebecca looked at her mother as she reached out like she was going to draw the other woman in her arms, but held back.

Lady Badass then turned to the blonde she had seen come out of the elevator and whatever color had been left drained completely.

“Aubrey?”

It was then Rebecca found those blue eyes stare at her, flaring in recognition then snapping to Chloe’s then back to her.

The next moment everyone was shouting as her Lady Badass sank to the floor, deaf to the waking world around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew these chapters are getting longer and fuller! I’m so pleased that you all are liking the rewrite. I’m glad this was worth it. A side note. The original Chapters 8, 9 and parts of 10 were all combined into this new Chapter 8. I admit these three chapters were the ones I was the most dissatisfied with the first time around. So you will get a longer then average chapter as well as new scenes. And 9 and 10 are well word less so they may take some time to write. If you don’t see something by November message me.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

 

_“Hold the bitch down!”_

“Mommy?”

“It’s okay Becs. She’ll be fine. I promise.”

She felt hands touch her face.

She was moving somehow.

Something was moving her.

Please not to that room again.

Any place than that room!

_“Jesse, please stop this!”_

_“It will be over soon Beca.”_

_“Grab the Special K!”_

She had to get away.

She wanted whoever it was to stop touching her.

“Her temperature is a hundred and three. We should think about rushing her to the hospital.”

_“Kimmy Jin?”_

_“You’ll be alright.”_

“Help me get her out of the tub Aubrey. On three.”

Cold. Everything suddenly turned cold.

Why was it so cold?

_“Beca, he would never do something like that.”_

_“Just listen to me for once!”_

_“She is telling you, listen to her!”_

“How could she let herself get this sick?”

“Beca doesn’t care for herself. She works herself to death, Aubrey. I’m glad we found her when we came to L.A after her or I’m not so sure she would still be living if we hadn’t.”

_“I don’t want to hear another word about this Beca!”_

Why did no one believe her?

He should have believed her!

She was his daughter. Not Jesse.

If he never believed her then no one else would.

Her Mom would have.

Shelia had.

Why did she not tell her Mom?

“Come on Black Beauty. You know this isn’t my thing.”

“It isn’t any of our _thing_ to see Beca like this Amy, but we’re here because we care about her.”

“Yeah, I know. Hey Cynthia Rose? Ever wonder if we should have helped Chloe and Aubrey out in the beginning?”

“All the time Amy. All the time.”

_“It doesn’t matter how long it takes Beca! Once I find you you’ll be mine forever!”_

_“I’ll never let you touch me again you bastard!”_

_“You fucking bitch!”_

“Any word from Chloe, CR?”

“About twenty minutes ago, Ashley. Thanks for being here.”

“It is no problem. I think we all need the break. How is Becs doing?”

“Rebecca seems fine. Just, Beca rambling scares her sometimes. After that last jumble of words I wish I knew who she was talking about and bury them 50-feet under.”

“Yeah. They are too slurred to really get what she is saying. Where is the kid now?”

“She is sleeping in the spare room again and Jessica is staying with her till Chloe returns.”

“She say when she would be back?”

“After she was off work later this evening with everything she needs for Beca. She also has to pick up more clothes for Becs and herself. I will say that that Dr. Slims is a saint for helping us.”

“Hard to believe it is already Wednesday. He went to a lot of trouble helping us keep her out of the hospital.”

“I know. He called friends who owned him a favor. Only said that any friend of Chloe’s was alright in his book.”

“What is going on at the office?”

“Stacie has things covered at the office and Aubrey should be back in time for lunch.”

“Has anyone told Shelia yet?”

“Yeah, Stacie called her after Chloe called Slims on Saturday to ask for his help.”

She knew those voices.

She knew those names.

She wanted to open her eyes to see the people talking but they felt too heavy. She tried but she couldn’t open her eyes to tell them to get out of her house.

She couldn’t see them.

Those locks of fire.

That constant frown that would quirk into a small smile.

She felt cold and achy all over. Maybe it was a dream. It had felt so real. She had seen one of the people she had loved. She missed them. It wasn’t possible though. She couldn’t have seen her. That person hadn’t been smiling. They had been sad. Scared. Both people she had loved had been scared. Why should they have been scared? They didn’t have the right.

She was still angry at them.

Angry at Aubrey.

Angry at Chloe.

Angry at them both.

Both of them, her mind swore they had both been there. Within reach if she had had the strength to hold out her hand to them. She couldn’t have though. She was so tired. It kept getting hot then cold then hot again. She just wanted to cool down. Drink something. Who else had been there? A little girl. A mini version of one of the people she had entrusted her heart to. Her friends. Cameras. People with cameras. They flashed.

The pain in her head flared and she let herself sink into darkness once again.

–––––––––––

She walked into the room as quietly as she could, hoping to not wake the Beca. Seeing her ex lying there reminded her of a princess resting, lying in wait for the kiss of her true love. Brushing the hair away from her eyes she covered the yawn that escaped. The four days following Beca’s collapse at MBP Records had been the worst since Beca had walked out of her and Bree’s lives. It was all ready Friday again. Aubrey had left for the office to deal with Dinah and the paperwork necessary to keep DJ MBP true name a secret.

Honestly, it hardy seemed like a week since she had stood there talking to Jessica in the lobby. It had been amazing, at first. Catching up with each other, even the warning Jessica had given her should she try to disappear again. She had vaguely noted that Rebecca had grown bored and begun looking around the room. In the back of her mind she had hoped that nothing would catch Becs eyes for mischief.

It had only taken a moment. Jessica had been talking animatedly, smiling as she shared what had been happening in her life. How Ashely and her had been married then she just froze. She felt eyes behind her back staring at her. She had enough time before she turned around to notice the others. CR, Stacie, Amy and Lily had the same frozen look in their eyes that Jessica had. Aubrey, who had just stepped out of the elevator caught sight of them, was rushing over with horror in her eyes.

She could guess who was directly behind her. She would have to be a complete idiot to not know what put that expression on everyone’s face. This hadn’t been the plan. Why hadn’t she listen to the common sense she was born with? Part of her scream to stay facing forward and the other part screamed to turn around. She turned and almost wished she hadn’t.

Beca was beautiful, not much taller, if she had grown at all, but what had captured her attention were Beca’s blue eyes. Where they had once been bright with rebellion and humor, sarcastic humor as Aubrey would state day after day with a ridiculous smile before placing a soft kiss to Beca’s forehead, now they were bright but it wasn’t with life.

They were bright with fever.

A fever that had apparently, finally, knocked her out. In her mind she could still see Beca’s knees give out as Aubrey and herself jumped forward to catch their girl. Rebecca had been so still in the chaos that surrounded them. Staff crowded wanting to help but were in the way instead. Bystanders wanted to know who had suddenly collapsed in MBP Records and why. Tabloids were taking pictures of the gang hoping to know what was causing such a panic, who that was and why was the company main figure heads were so concerned.

CR and Stacie had taken charge attempting to clear out the lobby. Security came in ushering the tabloids away. Rebecca had been frighten. Jessica had thankfully picked her up in the chaos moving her out of the way. Aubrey had adjusted Beca into her arms. She wasn’t sure when Lily turned up. She could not have told anyone how long it had taken to clear the lobby yet it had felt like forever. She hadn’t even realized she was spitting out medical terms, examining Beca and barking orders at the rest to go grab stuff until Amy had begged her to use simple words they all understood.

It ended with Jessica along with Amy got them to the elevator then down the underground parking before all were piling into a limo and driven to Beca’s house. She had thought they would take Beca to the hospital yet CR refused. Something about the last time Beca had ended up there she had had a panic attack so badly that the doctors were forced to sedate her. When the doctors tried she had gone wild. Scream about never again. Never again would she let it happen. Beca had tried to make a run for it, even kicked one of the doctors in her escape when Amy had stepped in.

It was that moment when CR admitted that she finally believed that Amy had wrestled dingos and crocodiles. Amy had wrapped her arms around Beca pushing her way back to the bed, wrestled Beca down, holding her still until Stacie and CR herself could talk their leader down. Promises after promises were made that they were there. They weren’t leaving her. They wouldn’t let any one hurt her. They had finally gotten her calm enough for the doctors to step in and help. A few questions were asked that they didn’t know the answers to. When Beca had come around she wouldn’t say a word about what she thought had been happening. Going so far as to threaten to sign herself out if they didn’t back off.

Taking a seat next to Beca Chloe gently picked up her hand lacing their fingers together before placing a light kiss to the back of Beca’s hand then set it back down. She kept their fingers intertwined. She could remember how well Beca’s hand had always fit in hers. She gave the IV a quick glance then settled in.

So the hospital had been pulled out of their options. Working all together they got Beca home then, how it had happened she still couldn’t figure out, Chloe had unofficially been put in charge of Beca’s care by CR. Feeling out of her depth she had contacted Dr. Slims for help and lucky after she explained the situation he came though. Him helping however hadn’t lessened the heartbreak of seeing Beca like this. She had lost count of the times she had gotten Beca into a cold shower, changed the IV bag. The room looked more like a hospital room for the few days they had been here than a actually bedroom.

Hopefully worst of it seemed to have passed. Now Beca appeared to just be resting. They had gotten some broth in the woman and each person had taken a turn watching over Beca. Rebecca had even taken a turn after she had deemed it safe for her daughter to be around the sicky. The jokes and fun times they used to share were slow to redevelop as they all pitched in to help Beca. They finally got comfortable enough where CR had commented about her coming to work for them as the company’s doctor.

She had laughed the joke off. She hadn’t finished med school yet so she wasn’t qualified for the job. And seeing them all was odd. Amazing, seeing them all working in the same place, coming together as the team they once were. MBP Records really had the best crew out there for music.

During that moment though was when she had started to wonder what MBP stood for. One night when the rest were out she had asked Aubrey about it. Aubrey frowned in thought then shook her head. She didn’t know. It hadn’t even crossed her thoughts about what MBP Records stood for. The next day at the office she had done some digging. When Aubrey had finally returned to the house the next night telling her what she had found…

Shame was a word both had felt. Sadness. Bewilderment. Confusion.

Why was a good question among all the feelings they shared. Why that?

Mitchell. Beale. Posen.

MBP Records.

Aubrey had by luck found the that piece of information in her predecessors’ files as she fielded media calls asking their stupid questions. One of the employees had recorded Beca fainting after reaching the front desk then sent in to the media. They hadn’t leaked who Beca was. It was a blessing considering they were at the bottom of the chain so the higher ups were 90% sure that none of them had a clue to who exactly Beca was. Unfortunately, for that one employee, they violated the confidentiality clause in their contract so they were fired. 

What had stressed the friends out was that the article was run asking who was this person that the top people of the company knew? Why the panic? Why were they ushered out so fast? Why had the staff looked so scared and horrified when the woman with the child had the stare off with the unknown woman?

One of the papers had a front page print that even had Amy whistling in admiration. The old Bellas were shown jumping towards the cameras. Arms out. Panic written across their faces. Then viewers could clearly see Bree and Chloe catching Beca before she could hit the floor. A few other shots had Beca wrapped protectively in their arms. The one that Chloe had felt was the most revealing was where they both cradled her between them with Aubrey had cupping Beca’s cheek and her hand had been placed over Beca’s heart. The looks frozen in time spoke to how much they still loved their DJ.

CR and Aubrey had released a press release stating that anyone who was a part of MBP Records was like family. Beca’s name was kept in the dark and the media lost interest, instead they had tried to grill them about the scandal about Jade. Aubrey had ripped into the reporters and spit them out like the garbage they were. Stating the fact while ruining Jade’s reputation in the process.

The door behind her quietly opened then shut and a moment later Aubrey took up residence on the other side of the bed. They gave each other a smile letting the quite consume them. There wasn’t a lot of say really. Beca had said more then enough for everyone through her disjointed ramblings.

She begged Jesse to let her go.

She cursed her father for never listening.

Pleaded with Chloe and Bree to listen.

––––––––––––––

Those voices were back.

Hands were holding hers.

On each side?

Cynthia Rose didn’t hold her hand. Amy would probably crush her hand to dust. Stacie…she hoped it wasn’t Stacie holding her hand. There was no telling where that woman’s hands had been five minutes ago.

Struggling to open her eyes, she managed to crack them open a bit before she had to slam them shut again. The light hurt and she couldn’t stop the pain filled moan from leaving her lips. Hands were suddenly touching the sides of her face. They were cool and comforting.

“Beca?”

Even the voice was welcoming.

“Beca, can you hear me?”

Chloe?

That was Chloe’s voice. Perky, happy…ginger with no boundaries regarding personal space, Chloe.

Only it sounded different now. Tired. Older. Sad.

“Is she awake?”

Another voice. She knew this one too. Aubrey. Bossy, know it all Bree who always stood up for what she thought was right.

It didn’t sound right either.

It was tired too. Shaky. Uncertain. Scared.

Both of them were with her.

Comforting her?

An undignified snort escaped her. She must have died and gone to hell to be tortured like this.

Forcing her eyes opened she saw that her ears weren’t playing tricks on her. It really was Chloe and Aubrey sitting there next to her. Fear, concern, a some emotion she was unsure of spilling from their eyes as they met hers. It looked familiar. It was the same look she had seen the night they confessed to each other. The night she tried to run.

“Fuck my life.” Beca bit out before darkness consumed her once more.

––––––––––––

“Well, that could have gone better.”

Chloe smiled as they both took seats on the opposite sides of the bed.

“She woke up Bree. I think that is amazing right now.”

Aubrey huffed before her expression turned inquisitive. “Did she really say, ‘Fuck my life’ before?”

Chloe hummed in agreement then asked, “How are you and Rebecca taking to each other?”

A soft laugh echoed in the room, “I have no idea sometimes. She is amazing though Chloe, and I’m not saying that just because I want us to work. She is smart and funny and…”

“And she reminds you of Beca and me and you.” Chloe finished for her.

The smile that was already there grew, “Yes, but at least when she gets bossy she is somehow nice about it.”

––––––––––

Opening her eyes she found the lights were dimmed, yet they felt too bright. She shut her eyes a second later trying to find a calmness she wasn’t feeling. She remembered voices. Soft hands that had held her gentle. She could also remember her dreams. Memories that she wished she could just forget.

A gentle pressure made its self known of the left and right side of her. People were in her space. She hated people in her personal space. Even the few times she had brought someone back to her place she made it clear she would not _cuddle_ afterwards. It was a deal breaker for her actually. Any one who tried was kicked out. Now she had two occupants in her bed. The fight that was going to follow caused her groan.

A moment later she wished she hadn’t groaned when the soft sound of, “Beca? How you feeling,” reached her ears.

Snapping her eyes opened, she knew her eyes widen as she looked into the blue ocean eyes of her ex. Chloe was…Beca blinked, she looked horrible. Chloe looked absolutely horrible. Her ex had bags under her eyes, drool on her cheek and the imprint of Beca’s watch on her forehead from laying on her arm.Turning her head to the side she could see Aubrey looking just a run down as Chloe did.

“Fuck. I’m still in hell.”

The two older women blinked then opened their mouths then shut them again. While Chloe still kept a confused look at the words Aubrey grew guarded. None of her interactions with Beca thus far had been good. If Beca stayed true to form then this was about to get nasty. She had little doubt that even with Chloe there right now that things weren’t about to turn to shit.

She opened to mouth to hopefully head off the fight that was about to start when, “Mommy?”

Aubrey almost sighed in relief at Becs timing, however that one little word sent Beca sitting up so fast, her eyes landing on a mini red head cutie she had met the other day at the park that she missed the twin yelps or the minor pain in her head.

“Mommy!” Rebecca yelp rushing forward.

Beca watched as the mini red head –wasn’t her name Rebecca? And how many days had it been since she had met the kid–scrambled into Chloe’s lap, wrapped her little arms around the woman’s neck asking, “Are you okay Mommy?”

Chloe nodded as she rubbed the side of her head. A quick glance at Aubrey confirmed that she was rubbing her own sore spot. This wasn’t how she pictured their reunion going. Beca was staring at her daughter like she had never seen a kid before.

Sensing that something in the room had changed Rebecca looked around before her little blue eyes landed on Beca.

“Lady Badass! You’re awake!”

“It’s Beca.” She deadpanned.

Ignoring that Rebecca asked, “Do you remember me?! We met at the park. Dinah says she is going to marry you someday. Then she remembered her girlfriend and called her up because she felt like she cheated and then she had to talk to her Mom. The one with the long dark coat and has cool eyes but not the one who is really smart because she didn’t answer the phone. Actually that Mom didn’t answer the phone either. It was her cousins. One wears yellow all the time and her wife wears pink. But they answer and then they passed the phone to her Mom with the cool eyes and Dinah told her what she did and her Mom teased her. And what is marry? Is it fun cause if it is then you could marry mom and maybe Bree can be there too. She is nice but stricter than Mommy. Oh! Maybe all three of you could marry. Are you feeling better now? Mommy said you didn’t, but that you will so are you?”

“Becs,” Chloe tried to cut in but couldn’t since Rebecca kept talking and before any of the adults could stop her she climbed off Chloe’s lap straight onto Beca’s.

Aubrey had to bat her eyes a few times at the sight. Rebecca had spoken to her pretty easily. It just hadn’t been quite like this though. The little girl was just like Chloe with lacking the concept of “personal space”. Seeing Beca freeze like she just had was, priceless. She actually wanted to laugh. Catching Chloe’s eyes they shared a smile. Perhaps Becs was just the right thing to break the ice. When they tuned back in to what Becs was saying Chloe turned red.

“–and you can kick Karen’s ass cause she really is mean. She says I’m a brat. And I’ve heard other people say that but they sound nice when saying it. Diana calls me a lovable brat then she ruffles my hair and smiles at me. Karen doesn’t. And she shows me this face and it looks like she is about to poop.”

Rebecca demonstrated the face Karen would make narrowing her own eyes till they were crossed and puffing out her cheeks. Chloe made a mental note to talk to Karen soon about how she talked to and treated her child. Hopefully by the end of the talk Karen would be six feet under and never try anything ever again.

After Rebecca finish silence filled the room only to be broken when Beca closed her eyes, threw her head back and laughed.

The door slammed open as Amy, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Lily and Stacie ran into the room. Each of them coming to a halt at the sight of Beca with Rebecca in her lap, having her head thrown back in pure laughter. Chloe and Aubrey were stunned by one of the sounds they missed most coming from the brunette.

___________

They watched her laugh. At first they were relived but then…there was something uneasy about it as her body shook with hilarity. Chloe and Aubrey each exchanged worried looks. They clearly remembered that scoffing laugh. It was bitter and mocking with the promise of a fight coming.

Lily quietly removed herself from the room without notice. She didn’t want to stick around for what she was positive was coming. The fools left in the room, she did not want to be them in a moment.

When Beca’s eyes shot up meeting each and every person’s knew this wasn’t good.

Beca turned her attention to Rebecca first. Softening her features she gave the child a hug she asking, “Hey, could I talk to my friends,” They recoiled at the bite friends had to it, “here while you go play in…” Giving an expected look at the others since she had no idea what had been happening.

Jessica smiled saying, “I’ve got it Beca. Talk with them and if you need to we can talk later.”

Beca gave Jessica a small smile, more for Rebecca’s sake then anything. Rebecca shot a questioning look her mother’s way. At Chloe’s nod she took Jessica’s hand before following her out the door. Before they were completely out the room she looked back at her mom, Beca and Aubrey. She wasn’t sure about Aubrey at first but it didn’t take her long to realize that the older woman really did want to know her. She wasn’t faking it or her concern she showed from her mom or Lady Badass. No, she corrected herself, Beca. Beca Badass, who looked sad. Weren’t friends supposed to make her happy? Beca did not look happy at her friends. Clutching Jessica’s hand tighter she followed hoping that the bad feeling would go away.

As soon as Rebecca was out of the room Beca got out of bed waving off their help as she shuffled to the window. Chloe stepped forward with the intention to pull Beca in her arms although before she could get close Beca’s voice stopped her cold.

“Don’t you dare touch me.”

Amy, CR, Stacie shot each other a look while Bree came up behind Chloe hoping that her presence was enough to console her. When they had been together in college Beca would affectingly grump about being smothered with affection by the two of them however she had never just come out forbidding them from touching her. Surely Beca remembered how much Chloe loved…almost needed to show how much she loved someone through touch.

Both women met the DJ’s eyes through the window. Chloe and Bree almost took a step away from each other. There was anger, hate…nothing of the girl they once knew. It was the reaction that Aubrey had been most worried about if they ran into Beca too soon. She would admit it later, she had been wrong. Chloe, she should have listened to Chloe.

“Fuck you all.” Beca still didn’t turn to face them. “How could you three bring them,” she pointed vaguely behind her, “to my house? You fucking hired Bree, behind my back knowing how much they both hurt me. She’s my company’s lawyer and now you’ve let Chloe into the building. Are you trying to screw me over?! Are you trying to drive me away from everything I build for me?!”

“You could have fired me the second you found out it was me Beca. And you didn’t so fuck you too.” Aubrey snapped back.

“Bree,” Amy hissed, “not helping.”

Beca faced them and this time they all took an involuntary step back. “You two,” she pointed at Chloe and Bree, “don’t just get to walk into my life like nothing happened! I tried talking. Telling you! You never listened so give me one damn fucking good reason why I should listen to you now. I don’t care if I was on death’s door knocking for entry you don’t belong here! I’d rather die then be ‘ _helped_ ’ by you two!”

Turning her entire focus on Aubrey, Bree was reminded why they clashed so much Beca’s first year, “ Yeah I do want to fire you Posen, unfortunately I have no legal grounds to do so!”

“We’ve missed you Beca. Nothing has been the same without you.” Chloe was desperately trying to hold it together but this was spiraling out of control fast then she knew how to deal She expected Beca’s hate yet somehow she was prepared for how intense it was. “I’m still in love with you.”

“So much that you and Bree have a daughter together,” Beca scoffed. “I don’t need this shit. Glad your happy together now get the fuck out.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass Beca Michelle. Boss or not!”

Stacie jumped between them before Bree could take a step forward. “Let’s try to all calm down. Now maybe we shouldn’t have let them come but they were worried. We know you hate hospital and Chloe here had the knowledge to help.”

“Great. I’m surprised I don’t have a knife in my heart. Oh wait, the one you and Bree stuck there last time is still there in my back.”

“Grow up Beca. Fine, if you are angry with us we deserve it but this is going too far.”

Glaring at Posen Beca retorted, “Too far? You both went too far long before I did. I was a fool. First Jesse, then my father and after that you two! You said you loved me. You said you cared about me! If you cared so much then why didn’t you ever listen?! Why did you dismiss whatever I said?! Why did I feel like I was being dismissed and neither of you cared if I was there or gone?!”

Tears fell as Beca quickly brought her hand to her mouth, covering it as a deep cough shook her body. Chloe was the first by her side bring a cool hand to Beca’s forehead. Beca couldn’t help but lean into the touch. She felt sick, tired and re-broken. Warm wrapped around her as comforting arms slid around her back and slipped under her legs lifting her up. Bree smiled sadly as she held the woman close. Chloe stood with her as the room watched Beca shift between hacking and crying.

Moving back to the bed Bree set Beca down then Chloe covered her up. Each lying on either side till Beca cried herself to sleep. Pulling Beca into her arms as Chloe brushed the sweat damp hair away from the brunette’s face Aubrey gave a pained smile as they got comfortable. It was going to be a hard road.

CR stepped up to the bed. She watched them quietly for a moment debated. Stacie left her girlfriend to consider whatever she needed to. Finally it seemed that CR came to a decision, “Watch her?”

Bree and Chloe exchanged a glance before giving watery smiles back.

“Always,” Chloe whispered.

It was more than enough.

CR pulled Stacie and Fat Amy out of the room closing the doors behind them.

–––––––––––––

Quietly she peeked in the room. Jessica had fallen asleep on the couch in the den a long time ago when her friend Ashley came in. Only she fell asleep near Jessica too. Now she knew what it was like to watch someone drool. The other ladies that roamed around the house while Beca was asleep had disappeared. She could see that Beca was fast asleep on the bed along with Aubrey who continued holding the woman even as they slept. Her Mommy was sitting up in the big bed occasionally running her fingers through the Beca’s hair, softly humming.

Suddenly her Mommy’s hand stopped. Lifting her head up Rebecca own blue eyes were met with her mother’s. One day her Mommy was going to tell her how she always knew when she was in the room. Her Mommy didn’t have eyes in the back of her head, she checked. Chloe raised her finger to her lips then motioned for Rebecca to come in. Tiptoeing across the room she climbed on the bed and into her mother’s arms careful to not wake the other two in the bed. The four of them laid there, letting the silence comfort them. Chloe almost nodded off when Rebecca gave a gentle tug on her hair.

Opening her eyes she waiting for Becs to ask whatever it was on her mind. “Mommy, why is Beca angry with you and Aubrey?”

Hugging her little girl a little tighter Chloe sighed. How did you explain this to a four year old? “It was a long time ago Becs. Aubrey and I were mean to her. We didn’t mean to be mean, but we still ending up hurting her feelings. So Beca left us. Aubrey and I were hurt and we ended up hurting each other so I left. You were born and then one day Aubrey found me. And now we are trying to be friends with Beca again.”

“Do you love her Mommy?”

“I never stopped loving them.”

Rebecca scrunched her nose up. “Them?”

“I love them both. Beca and Aubrey. So much.”

Laying her head on her mom’s shoulder she asked, “Like you love me?”

“That’s right. Like you.”

“Then if you love Beca you and Aubrey should say sorry. Like I do when I hurt someone. Then you three won’t be sad and we can all play together.”

Chloe barely held the tears at bay. It was easy as a kid. Say sorry and most things were better. She honestly doubted it would work. Even back in college she had never seen Beca so cold. It wasn’t just a defense she put up now but anger, raw honest to God anger. If Beca asked Chloe would tell her that she wanted the same things as out of her that she did back in college. A home, them, kids and laughter. Even if there were tears along the journey she didn’t care as long as the three of them were together. She had believed they could do anything.

“Maybe that would work Becs. Maybe, that is what we will do.”

Rebecca smiled then snuggled into her Mommy.

She waited till she heard Chloe’s breathing even out followed by Becs light snores before opening her blue eyes. It had been the lack of Chloe’s fingers running through her hair that woke her. She hadn’t meant to hear all that but she had. The question was what to do with the information given to her, even if it was provided unknowingly.

––––––––––––––

“I’m not sure why, but the sight of you cooking leaves me stunned Bree.”

The person in question gave Stacie a momentary glance before returning her attention back to the bowl she was stirring. “We need to eat so I thought I would make tater tot casserole. It was one of our favorites and maybe Becs might still like it too.”

“I’m surprised Beca didn’t kick us all out once she woke up this morning,” Stacie said as she swiped a piece of hamburger meat out of the skillet.

Seeing the action Bree ignored it but when Stacie went for a second one Bree smacked her on the hand lightly with the spoon. “Quit it. I need that for dinner.”

Smarting from the ill treatment applied to her fingers Stacie stuck her hands in her jacket commenting, “So why do you think she let us stay?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you are wondering right?” Stacie pressed.

“Yes, but I’m trying to respect her wish to be left alone.”

It had been a surprise to wake up that morning to find Becs in bed with them. Beca had still been asleep in her arms while Chloe was as close as possible and Rebecca was somehow sleeping on all three of them sideways. When Beca had finally woken she hadn’t said much except to change then cross the hall to the opposite side of the house to her studio. CR had gone in there after her and ever since Beca had acted more of a ghost than anything.

“Cause CR said she would throw Shawshank in the car and personal escort her to the hospital if she didn’t let us _all_ help.”

Amy leaned against the entryway looking tired as hell. She had gone after CR for the talk with Beca she just had a feeling would happen. They had been lucky that the room was sound proof. It really had been ugly how quickly the fight escalated. Well, escalate might be the wrong word because the fight was completely one sided. It finally came down to three major points before Beca had really given any reaction.

1\. Chloe, with the help of her boss, was the only person in the house who had the skills to help Beca AND prevent her from having to go to the hospital.

2\. Chloe’s boss wasn’t going to help them without Chloe.

3\. She may hate Aubrey and Chloe however right now they were needed for her company and health.

Beca had listened then finally Okayed everything CR planned and proposed for the future. Amy had expected a fight when CR had suggested hiring Chloe as the company doctor. Nothing, Beca had just sat there listening. Amy had to admit she had been impressed with CR planning and tactics.

The company would offer to pay for Chloe to finish her schooling. Take care of any debts while she works for the company as a unofficial nurse, clearing anything with Dr Slims. After she was done with school she would become the company’s full time doctor. Amy was certain CR hadn’t approached Chloe about the idea yet however from the look of it, it was a done deal and Chloe would be starting straightaway, as in her first day was when Beca had gotten sick.

The mini ginger wasn’t too bad either. Of course she was the best babysitter in Tasmania. What was curious was how quickly the mini ginger had taken to Beca and Beca to her. Beca had softened towards the little girl. If Amy had to think about it, it was a similar look she use to have whenever she was around Chloe and Aubrey in the beginning, before things had gone bad. The first time she had seen that soft look was when Beca had walked in on the Bellas fighting before the ICCA freshman year. Like a true leader she had calmed everyone down and then encouraged them to share a bit about themselves. She had shared how nice it was to have friends…

Amy could still clearly remember how uncomfortable Beca was asking someone to please go next hence taking the spot light off her.

“Amy, good morning. Would you care for something to eat?”

“Thanks Bree but I’m good. I just got back from the office and two meetings. You should have a new contract on your desk for a new talent next week.”

“Thanks Amy. I’ll take care of it once I get back to the office.”

“No rush. Oh and Stacie…ya might want to hide. CR heard about you almost bedding that agent.”

They both watched Stacie pale before hurrying out of the room, phone in hand, pressing a few buttons before holding it up to her ear and began to quickly talk. Amy laughed before turning to Aubrey.

“I won’t apologize for popping you one. We all hated you and Chloe for a bit there. We couldn’t understand why you two hurt her like that.”

Aubrey paused as she was pouring the mixture over the tater tots. The night Chloe and her had gone over why things had turned out so horribly. Becoming so absorbed in her thought they both missed Chloe coming in the front door to stand behind Amy.

“We, Beca, Chloe and I… I realized too late how I felt about her. Chloe knew our entire senior year that she was in love with Beca. I hated her being with Jesse. But it wasn’t until the ICCAs that I finally figured out what it was about Beca that I couldn’t admit to. She was beautiful and sexy and challenged me at every turn. When Chloe and I got together we, at first, did it for comfort. Beca was our friend. We all got along, it was like a dream come true, although she was there we couldn’t have her for our own. Then suddenly she turns up crying and needing us.” Aubrey huffed. “We welcomed her in and gave her a home for the summer. She goes back to school only to fall apart. We take her in again, then something so amazing we can’t believe it happened happens; she says she loved us. Our dream finally came true, yet we felt it was too good to be true. So we held her at a distance, afraid that if we pushed or question then our dream would shatter. She’d disappear from our arms then we’d wake like it never was. So we put her on a shelf, only taking her down when we needed her then would put her back…”

“That is some serious shit Aubrey.”

Aubrey kept her gaze on the casserole. It didn’t look right for some reason. It was blurry and something was dropping on it. Her head and heart ached and she was finding it a little harder to breathe.

Soft hands forced her to turn around, as a sob broke free. Nonsense words echoed in her ear, their meaning lost to her. She knew she was slowly lowered to the floor as another set of tears joined hers. She felt another set of hands pulling at her and whoever else was beside her. She wanted to turn the tears off. She wanted forgiveness.

“I’ve got you Bree and Chlo. I’ve got you both.”

–––––––––––––

Beca stared at the two women laying their heads in her lap fast asleep. It felt like some alternate world that she had stepped into between last night and just a few moments ago. Amy had long since wandered off. She probably went to check on Rebecca.

It still wasn’t sinking in completely yet. Chloe had a kid. A mini bundle of: lacking the concept of personal space. She hadn’t meant to over hear Chloe talking to her daughter last night. Dude she hadn’t even wanted to run into them today but she needed to come down to get a drink of water. She had planned to just lose herself in her music until everyone thought she was fine and left.

That plan seemed to have a few holes in it.

Coming down she had seen Chloe standing with her back to her listening to Aubrey talk to Amy. She heard the tail end of what Aubrey was saying when she burst into tears. Chloe had rushed in joining the blonde holding her tight before she cried as well. Amy had stood there looking extremely uncomfortable debating whether to leave or stay when she caught sight of Beca. They exchanged silent looks of understanding then Amy wandered off leaving Beca resigned to do what needed to be done. Sitting behind them she pulled them both into her lap letting them cry, as they needed.

She held them long after they fell asleep; going over every detail she had heard.

They hadn’t forgotten about her.

They wanted her.

Maybe she could try…

After this damn fever went away.

She knew she had some decisions to make.


	9. Chapter 9

 

_“Jesse?”_

_“Just look at the camera, Beca.”_

_“Get out of my room.”_

_“Beca, the hero will save the girl in the end.”_

––––––––––––––

“So?”

Shelia didn’t break eye contact as her step daughter struggled not to shift in nervously on the bench.

It had taken a few days until she had been able to come back to L.A. Beca’s fever had broken and the girl was on the way to recovering. Stacie had kept her updated with everything new and Beca had filled in the rest of the blanks over the phone a couple days ago. Honestly she wasn’t impressed with Beca right then however she had learned years ago that sometimes you had to wait the girl out before she cracked. It appeared like she was ready to burst at the seems.

“So what Shelia?”

Taking a deep breath Shelia said, “I know we aren’t just sitting here because you wanted to stare out at the Santa Monica beach, Beca. By the sounds of it you have had a couple major life…” she trailed off trying to think of a word.

“Changes would have worked you know.”

“Maybe. But why go easy?” Shelia retorted kindly.

“I don’t know.”

Shelia waited as she watched the sea come in then sweep out. She would never forget what those months were like after she took Beca to Europe with her. She wished she had known what she was supposed to do. How to be a mother. The nightmares had come every night to her step-daughter. Pleading for help. Asking to be believed. That was one of the hardest things hearing from Beca. Asking for someone to believe in her.

She had been glad at the end of Beca’s freshman year that her husband and Beca had reached an understanding. She understood Beca’s view of life better than her husband had. Leaving then excepting Beca to welcome him back with open arms like nothing happened was wrong. Beca shutting him out hadn’t been right however as a child it was anyone’s guess how that effected her emotionally. Coming back dictating her life instead of supporting her dreams and goals had been wrong as well. He had meant well, most parents do. It is just never a assured thing that what may have been meant as right could do so much damage. Or something wrong could produce good.

She did not excuse her actions back then either. She had willingly been the other woman. She played a part in Beca’s hurt as a child just as much as anyone. That summer she had reached out to Beca’s mother, Tessa. They spoke for hours, putting the past to rest. She had been able to see Beca through the eyes of someone who believed in her.

It had been tragic hearing that she had died in the car accident. It was a blessing that Beca had been in school when it happened. She had leaned a lot on those two girls: Aubrey and Chloe. They had been girlfriends, she remembered. Before they welcomed Beca into the relationship, which she had done happily. It hadn’t ended well. She could remember that part of the story too.

“They are back in my life, Sheila.”

“But they are leaving today. You’ll have everything back to how it was before. Which is what you wanted when you first got sick so I’m going to retort with the clinch question of; how does that make you feel?” The tiny smile she got back was a win in her book.

“That was a clinch.” Beca scoffed. Shelia watched as Beca’s face settled back into its comfortable frown, “And I don’t know. I heard them talking. I hadn’t meant to but I did and…”

She retreated inward. Wrapping her arms around herself. “Please.”

Shelia immediately leaned back, draping her left arm across the bench while keeping her right by her side. Wasting no time Beca let herself pitch into the body beside her. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was safe.

––––––––––––––

She shouldn’t have been surprised to see what was happening in front of her. It wasn’t a surprise, honestly. Beca was better now. Moving on her own. Fever gone. She had gone out to see Shelia for a few hours since the woman was back and worried about Beca. A part of her knew Chloe wasn’t running away, so why did it feel like she was as she watched her pack up the medical supplies.

It had taken another week before Chloe decided, with agreement from Dr. Slims, that Beca was out of the woods completely. Chloe in doctor mood was a sight. Even now she probably wouldn’t have cleared Beca to be up and around if Dr. Slims hadn’t okayed it. During that whole time that Chloe and Aubrey had stayed in the house it seemed like the three had come to some kind of silent truce. Beca acted like a ghost for the most part while Chloe and Aubrey were present yet gave Beca her space. Nothing was talked about regarding the past. Words were kept civil especially when Chloe’s daughter was around.

Rebecca would trot through the house making everyone smile. Amy had eventually shared what had happened in the kitchen between the three of them. She just wasn’t sure how much Beca had heard. It had only encouraged CR’s idea of bring Chloe on board. What her loving and wonderful fiancé had missed was that Chloe hadn’t taken the offer seriously.

Maybe it was time she stepped in with her powers of persuasion.

“Running or leaving?”

The unexpected voice caused her to jerk in surprise. She stayed where she was. “Stacie, I didn’t realized you were back yet.”

“I still want to know if are you running away because she's better now, or are you coming back for good?”

“I’m not running Stacie. I’m packing my things and returning home today then I’m coming back to see her as much as I can without getting a restraining order put on me. Aubrey and I said we were in it for the long haul and we meant it.” Taking a deep breath she continued, “You have to admit that with her well now she will see it that we have no place here.”

Stacie reluctantly had to silently agree with that. She couldn’t read minds, but it would be a fools bet that Beca would do a 180 to actively keep Chloe, Rebecca and Aubrey in her sight. In her life? Well, keep them in her life. Still, “So since we can all agree on that then what is the plan?”

“I don’t know.”

“Chloe?”

“Don’t. Please Stacie. You all saw. She should have been in the hospital and we could have lost her. Her temperate was 105 Stacie. People can die with temps like that. She wasn’t supposed to see me so soon, Stacie. When I came to MBP Aubrey was supposed to meet me and then we were going to take Rebecca somewhere so they could get to know each other. What if it is my fault that Beca got sick?”

Without a second thought Stacie crossed the room, setting herself across from her old friend on the Beca’s bed. “It wasn’t like that. And CR was serious.”

“Serious about what?” Chloe asked.

“Working as MBP Records doctor. Whatever time you have left in medical school we pay for. We’ll take care of the bills and any debt. You would still have to do your residency I know, however I’m sure by then you won’t have a problem finding a babysitter for Rebecca.” Stacie watched the smile appear then just as quickly vanish.

“Thank you, but I can’t. I thought she was joking…I can’t take advantage of Beca like that.”

“You won’t be.”

“But,”

“Hear me out Chloe,” Stacie bit her lips in thought. There was so much at play here. “You got her better than any of us did. And…She does need you. She needs you both. I know whatever happened before she started dating you two had played a major part in her. She isn’t sharing. Chloe, she was in a car accident. It happened not too long after we got here.”

The only word that comes to Chloe’s mind right now watching Stacie sitting there with her is haunted. She moved over to the bed staying on the floor. It was close enough for her to slip her hand over her friend’s. Chloe gave it a squeeze. Returning the gesture Stacie continues, “We went to a club and, God I wish I knew what set her off. She was fine one moment then another she punched some silver/blue hair girl then stormed out. Amy went to help the girl and all she would say was “I’m sorry” over and over again. Her friends took her to get some help. I remember she was pretty pale and the blood dripping down wasn’t pretty. But then the next thing we know is we are getting a call from Shelia telling us Beca is in the hospital.”

Collapsing back onto the bed Stacie threw her arm over her eyes. “She got hit recklessly driving through downtown L.A. Once Beca woke up Shelia and her had a fight. Whatever was said it made Beca seek help. It had some good things happen and a few bad ones as well. Her reckless behavior was curbed where we weren’t worried 24/7 about her. The drinking until she couldn’t remember anything stopped.” The next thing Stacie had to say, she knew it would hurt, “And the rotating door of one night stands stopped too.”

Stacie knew the moment those words hit. Chloe drew into herself. Keeping the understanding look on her face steady. Continuing Stacie said, “Beca became even more driven after that, Chloe. Working until she caught maybe an hours worth a sleep a night. A year later she got so sick, just like this time, and we took her to the hospital. She flipped out screamed her lungs out in a panic.”

Stacie felt the bed dip taking on Chloe’s weight.

“We agreed back then that we never wanted to see that again Chloe. That is why we wanted you to care for her here. Somewhere, where she felt safe. And this might be hard to believe but she felt safe with you both here.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because she let you touch and hold her, Chlo. She let you both touch.”

–––––––––––––––

“Sorry about that,” the words softly spoken.

“You never have to apologize for needed help, Beca.” Swiping the tears away she shot a small smile at Shelia. “CR and Stacie kept me update since I wasn’t able to get back sooner.”

“How was Paris?”

“It was good to see my sister. I’m glad to be back here with you though,” Shelia slowly let go of her step-daughter. “Shall we walk?”

Beca smiled. Stood, gave a gentle hip check to her step-mother then walked aimlessly down the boardwalk. Shelia followed after with a smile of her own. She knew Beca would always see her as her step-mother, a friend. To her Beca was her daughter. They worked. It worked. It took time, building this trust but here they were.

“I don’t know what to do, Shelia. Aubrey and Chloe are in my life again. They want to make a life with me again. Chloe has a kid. Aubrey is a lawyer, a good one to and she is mine. CR has a plan…”

“Yes, she told me about it. Hiring Chloe to be the company’s doctor. Putting her the rest of the way through her schooling so you could avoid hospitals and be around someone who you even said once; got you better then anyone you have ever met.”

“Then why were they scared? I heard them. I think I understand, but why did they leave me like that?”

“Beca, you know they are the only ones who can answer that. And what do they want now?”

“To be with me. Win me back.”

Shelia suspected that much, “And will you let them?”

Beca stopped walking as the question swirled through her mind. Would she let them try to win her back? It was strange having them in her home again. Strange yet right. They hadn’t pressed her to accept their company except when it came to her health. Chloe…Beca could still see the fear for her well being in those eyes. It was a look Chloe always seemed to reserve just reserved only for her. Aubrey wasn’t half as hard headed as she used to be. Firm but not as her way or high way personality.

She hadn’t said a thing to them when she left this morning. They had even asked if she wanted them to leave since she was better or would she like them to stay at least one more night. She had heard them, part of her hadn’t care in that moment. She just left the house to go see Shelia. She had ignored them the whole time they had been there. Neither had complained. They let her.

Did they feel like they deserved to be ignored? Left alone?

They said…

Crying until they passed out, admitting that they had made a mistake. She hadn’t thought of it until then however, them never knowing what happened…

What she went through that night.She hadn’t been ready to share then. Much less share what had happened back then with them now. They were operating without the whole picture. Yet they had still welcomed her in, made her theirs. What they did hadn’t been right. And the situation was completely different but what was the difference between her ignoring them now to how they ignored her then?

Six years later it didn’t seem like much. It had destroyed a part of her to leave. Maybe a small part of her was glad to know they hadn’t been able to make it without her. Although, how would it feel for them to leave her? The Bellas, her friends that had stuck by her wouldn’t have known how she was if it hadn’t been for Shelia finding Ashly before they left for Europe. Had she really tried to talk to them about what was happening or had she only thought she had because of the drama with Jesse?

They had never, in the time they had been staying with her, said anything like that. Never expressed any pain that the past had caused them. Only worry for her now.

…She must have hurt them. Her silence each time they said “hi” or “can I do anything for you”. It had to have hurt them. Would they take that silence as hatred towards them? She didn’t, not really. Maybe at one point, but not no. It was pretty hard to dislike Rebecca.

On thing she could say with certainty; she hadn’t been the same since then. If anything she let the good parts she had discovered back at Barden be stolen by life being out of her control. She owned her friends and Shelia a lot. They were always in her corner. Her Mom would have been too if she had still been alive. She really did have a habit of running when things got tough emotionally.

Meeting Shelia’s eyes Beca said, “I think I could but it would take time. To trust.”

“And if they love you like I think they do then Chloe and Aubrey will wait and be there the whole way.”

______________

The front door opened then she closed it silently behind her. Slipping off her shoes it quickly registered that her house was silent. After hearing her friends and Aubrey, Chloe and Rebecca wandering around it was odd to hear nothing again. There were no extra shoes by her door. She hurried over to the living room where she could remember seeing the three watching a movie from time to time. Maybe they were there still. Or Dinah could have stopped by to take Rebecca out for the afternoon. The girl was nice if a little spacey sometimes.

Nothing.

It was empty.

“Aubrey? Chloe? Is anyone here?” she called out.

Silence was the only sound that greeted her.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath then slowly let it out. “Maybe they went out to eat?”

Turning she headed for the stairs. The flooring in her home was a lot like her office. Black and silver. The walls of her house…that was a mix of two different blues mixed with green that were just thrown on the walls once when she had gotten bored.

Reaching the stairs she started making her way up them. A lot of things had blue and green. The two tear drops on her mask. The walls of her house. She still loved to wear dark colors yet when it came to decor she was drawn to those two colors the most. Turning to the left at the top she walked down the hall. Noticing that the doors to the rooms they had used were opened instead of closed. Making her way to the closest that was Aubrey’s she stepped then chuckled at the sight.

The bed was made just like she remembered. Military style. Neat and tidy without a wrinkle in place. She could remember joking how it looked like Aubrey had taken an iron to the bed and that was how she made it look so nice and neat. It had always provoked a laugh out of her girlfriend.

The bed was made although she didn’t see anything of a personal nature of Aubrey’s.

She felt dread hit. It wasn’t there. She ran over to the bed side table. It wasn’t sitting there on the bedside table. The replica of the pitch pipe Aubrey had made after her senior year at Barden with the words “just the way you are” engraved into it was missing. The group had tease Aubrey for weeks about it after she had gotten it made. Accusing her of secretly yearning to still be captain. She had rolled with the teasing, even laughed about it with the group, but in a private moment Aubrey had taken her aside and explained.

It was a symbol of their night in the pool. Hence the words. She would keep it with her wherever she went to remind herself that being just the way you were, was alight.

Aubrey had had it when the three of them were together. She never went anywhere without it. Vacation. Classes. Even took it with her when she had gone home to see her parents. Which at the time hadn’t gone so well. Her Dad hadn’t understood then. And, was it a brother, had teased her about it the whole trip. But Aubrey hadn’t cared. She had carried it with honor.

Beca knew she had seen Aubrey holding it a few times around the house. So if it wasn’t on the bedside then? Marching over to the closet she threw the doors wide.

Empty.

Aubrey’s clothes were gone.

Beca swallowed.

Spun around dashing for Chloe’s room. Crashing through room the slight left her empty. It was the same thing. Completely clean. Where Beca had been chaos Chloe had been organized chaos. Aubrey would have zero clothes of the floor, Chloe would have had three draped over a chair or the bed while Beca’s whole closet would have been found on the floor or under the bed.

Was this what it had been like for them six years ago when she told them her stuff was gone?

Empty?

Turning on her heels Beca made her way to the last room. It was the same. Nothing. There were no toys covering the floor. Beca had heard Chloe singing a silly clean up song for Rebecca to clean her toys up to. The kid had laughed each time before pleading with Chloe to sing another song. Then not too long after she would hear Chloe laugh while complaining about Rebecca making a mess of her toys again.

Slowly she backed out of the room until her back hit the wall. Letting herself slide down to the floor she felt hallow. They were gone. She hadn’t told them to stay so they left.

They would be at MBP Records. But that wasn’t the same as coming home or waking up in the morning to see them wandering around the kitchen or relaxing in the living room. She hadn’t even tried to get along with them. What had she done?

“I pushed them away. Again.”

She blinked hard. Tears filled up her blue eyes. It hurt.

She blinked once more then closed her eyes willing away the tears.

Crying never did much good. Even if some claimed it was healing.

Getting to her feet she brushed off any dirt from her pants. Straighten then headed back towards the stairs. She stared straight ahead.

“Don’t look in the rooms again. Ignore them Beca.” She ordered herself.

She took a deep breath as she passed Chloe’s room.

“Don’t think of it.”

She had to bite her lip passing Aubrey’s to ground herself.

She reached the stairs trembling. Taking them two at a time, barely keeping herself from tripping over her feet she made it to the first floor. She kept her eyes averted from the living room heading towards the kitchen on the opposite side. Entering her gaze zeroed in on the fridge. Water sounded good.

A glass of water would help.

Maybe she could think clearer then.

One step after the other she pushed herself forward.

Passing the island in the middle of the kitchen a piece of paper caught her eye. Picking it up she saw the two keys lying on the counter. She would recognize those two keys anywhere. Ignoring it for now she started to read.

 

_Beca,_

_Here are Aubrey’s and my keys to your house. I made sure everything was cleaned up. All the medical supplies are gone and I made sure Rebecca made the bed in the room she was using. I’m glad you are better. Please take care of yourself, alright._

_I decided to take the job CR offered. I understand that we, Aubrey and I, me…_

_Beca, I think_

_I want for us to be able to talk someday._

_I hope someday we can clear the air._

_And I hope someday you can forgive me. Us._

_If taking this job will hurt you then let me know._

_And I won’t._

_I want you back in my life Beca._

_I miss my friend._

 

_Please think about it._

_All our love,_

_Chloe_

_Rebecca_

_Aubrey_

 

_P.S We’ll always be here if you need us Beca_

 

The tears fell.

 

––––––––––––––

She shoved the rest of her papers in the box trying desperately to ignore Karen. It was turning out to be pretty hard to focus between Karen, leaving Beca’s house two days ago and the rest of the conversation with Stacie running through her mind. Stacie had helped get the rest of her and Becs’ things packed. Stacie had kept the conversation going so it hadn’t felt as awkward as Chloe thought it should have been. The subject of discussion had stayed centered on the woman they both cared about, just in different ways. Even now, a couple days later, everything Stacie had said was still fresh in her mind.

It still threw her a bit and at first, what Stacie had said hadn’t made sense. She had been dealing with so many emotions just then that she had had to ask Stacie to spell it out for her. She had:

_“Beca let you both touch her without flinching Chloe. She flinches whenever we lay a hand on her shoulder. Her hand shakes are firm and as quick as possible. We need you to be with us. We’ll take care of everything and this way you and Aubrey have a chance to woo her all over again. You can’t get a better deal then that!”_

It hadn’t taken her more then a minute to accept their offer after that. She had a year left of med school to complete. CR was getting everything in order for her. Any debt was being taking care of. They would, for right now, pay her under the table. She felt horrible about them taking control of that part of her life even if it was helpful. She had worked so hard to be able to care for Rebecca and herself. Getting the things they needed to live. She would be able to better care for her daughter now yet it was a bit of a hit to her pride.

To ensure that nothing bad might happened they decided that they would use Dr. Slims as a second opinion as needed which had delighted the older man when CR had spoken with him on the phone. What wasn’t delightful currently was Karen standing over her looking extremely pissed off. When she had walked in that morning Karen had been only curious about where she had been. Once Dr. Slims came in they had gone back to his office to discuss her future. He agreed she should do it. She had his support. He only insisted that she continue to visit him from time to time and let him help if she ever had any questions with her schooling.

Neither had been aware that Karen had stood outside the door eavesdropping. When she had come out Karen had demanded to know how Chloe had landed a job like that. Chloe had simply told her that some friends had contacted her about it and she took it. She had hoped that would be the end of it.

It wasn’t. Karen continued to ask questions.

Who were her “friends”?

When had they met?

Why hadn’t Chloe ever mentioned these other friends before?

Which one had she slept with to get the job?

That last question kept reoccurring. She wasn’t sure how she had kept herself from lashing out so far. Once she was done here she owned Becs a huge apology. Her daughter had never liked Karen. She hadn’t either, but if this is what Rebecca saw then it wasn’t that hard to figure out why she hated Karen so much. It was getting to the point of her wanting to contact Aubrey early or even Lily and have them here for backup.

Aubrey had something to do at the office this morning then she would be over afterwards to pick her up. Besides Karen the other thing or she should say person that was driving her out of her mind was Beca. She hadn’t heard a thing since they all left Beca’s house. Lily had even loaded all of MBP Records contact information into her iPhone, including Beca’s. Last night she had opened Beca’s contact information with the intent to text her when that typing bubble popped up.

Disappeared.

Reappeared.

Then disappeared again without returning or any text coming through.

That single moment felt like all that time they had spent with her was a waste towards moving forward and wooing Beca back into their arms. Would this back and forth always be there? Would Beca be this prickly person with her claws retracted a bit? While staying with her she never actively sought them out, but she did not avoid them either, except that last day.

Rebecca took a real shine to Beca, Aubrey, and all the others dubbing them as her new aunts. She kept asking when were they going to see them all again. When Amy had offered to teach Becs how to wrestle a dingo Beca had stepped in saying maybe when Rebecca actually knew what one was. Looking at their time together how Beca acted around Rebecca, in some ways actually hurt her and Bree the most. Rebecca could get as close to Beca as she wanted during their time there and Beca never turned the girl away. Her baby girl would climb into the DJs bed, snuggle up and sleep there for the rest of the night but she still held them at a distance.

“Are you fucking listening to me Chloe?!”

The hand slamming down on her desk startled her. It also caused many patents to turn their way.

Meeting Karen’s eyes Chloe sighed. “I wasn’t actually. Again, and for the last time, please leave me alone Karen. I want nothing to do with you.”

She returned her attention back to finishing packing. She only had two more things and she would be done then out of here and back where she belonged. Grabbing her chin Karen yanked the Chloe head up meeting her eyes.

“Screw your kid and whoever got you that job. You belong with ME Chloe and I will have you.”

“Karen, I’ve told you more then once to leave me alone. So just stop. I won’t go out with you.”

“You will Chloe. I know you want me. I know that you’re mine. Do you understand that? You’re mine and so is that kid. And after we are done here I’m taking you with me!”

“Fuck off Karen. And get away from me.”

Karen let go of Chloe’s chin. Chloe felt relief flood her although it didn’t last long. Nails bit into her arm as Karen grabbed her. Shoving her hard against the desk Karen moved right into her space trapping her. Chloe could feel the edge of the desk dig into her back. Raw fear tore through her. Had Dr. Slims heard anything? Why weren’t the people standing in the waiting room saying anything.

“Back the fuck off bitch!”

Karen wasn’t sure how. One moment she was in front of Chloe the next she was on the floor staring up at an angry short, brunette that was staring at her with the assurance that she would be dead right now if this woman had half a chance. Another woman rushed to the brunette’s side, this one had black hair and, were her eyes deceiving her or was that a gun and knife strapped to her hip? The black haired woman laid a hand on the brunette having some kind of conversation while an angry blonde went right to Chloe pulling what should have been her girl into their arms. She recognized the blonde who had come in over a week ago asking about Chloe. Other women started filling the room. They were all sporting the almost the same degree of anger that the blonde was. Only the two in front of her seemed to be angrier.

“Hey, bitch.” The brunette called getting her attention.. “I highly suggest you never come near Chloe ever again. If you do I swear I’ll get my lawyer to slap you with so many assault charges filed you’ll never find a decent job in L.A again. Got me?”

“Screw you asshole,” Karen shot back. “I have friends that would bury you.”

“Lily.”

The black haired woman leaned down whispering in her ear, stood then backed up. Karen wished she could miss how that left hand appeared relax yet was closer to the gun she wasn’t bothering to conceal than before. She wanted to swallow. She wanted to run. It was the first time she could remember feeling trapped.

Chloe had never been happier or more confused to see another person in her life let alone seven of them. But it was seeing Beca and Aubrey there and made her heart trip over itself. Aubrey came early! And Beca and the rest were with her. Beca was there. After all that silence she was standing there staring down at Karen like she could murder her.

Whatever Lily had whispered in her ear made Karen afraid. Well, that she could understand after hearing a few of the disturbing things Lily had mentioned before too. But Beca. Dressed in black, been giving them the cold shoulder Beca Michell was there.

“Beca?” It was so soft she almost couldn’t believe she said her name out loud. It was enough to pull her DJ out of the murderous daze she seemed caught up in.

Hearing Chloe’s voice was enough to bring her out of the moment that replayed in her mind. Forgetting about the woman on the floor she moved over to Aubrey who was still holding Chloe in her arms. She barely opened her arms when Chloe was suddenly in them holding her just as tight. She felt the anger cool. She wanted to murder that woman for hurting Chloe. Never again. She’d never let it happen again. To Rebecca, Chloe or Aubrey. She’d destroy anyone who tried first.

Moving her head till her lips were next to Chloe’s ear she whispered, “Are you okay Chlo? Did she hurt you? Tell me that you’re okay. If she hurt you I’ll take care of it. I swear.”

Chloe knew tears were falling, hitting Beca’s skin. She felt shock. This was a complete 180 from the Beca she had seen two days ago. She opened her mouth but the words seemed frozen in her throat.

“Just nod if you are okay or shake your head if you aren’t.” Which one was she? Beca was holding her. Karen had grabbed her. Beca was holding her in her arms. It was warm. She nodded. “Good. Do you have all your things?”

“Yeah,” She wondered if Beca heard her answer. Had she actually said the word?

“Okay, okay. Good.” Beca took a step back to put a bit of space between them. Chloe followed, closing the space once more. “Lily, grab Chloe’s stuff on the way out and I’ll be waiting in the second limo. We’re done here.”

Suddenly it dawn on Karen what or actually who she was seeing. The blonde and brunette were the ones Chloe must have dated and let go. They had finally come back for her after all this time. Chloe had described them so many times Karen wasn’t sure why she hadn’t realized it sooner. Karen scoffed. Chloe must have been an idiot if she couldn’t see the love reflected in both of their eyes when they looked at her. Briefly she considered getting up off the floor then marching over there to take Chloe back, but the black haired one stepped forward blocking her path. Her lips moved but Karen didn’t hear whatever words she said. Being threatened by being killed slowly in her bed then left in her bed paralyze while her house burned down around her was enough to discourage her.

Beca had shifted her body around placing her hand on the small of Chloe’s back. Reaching out with her left she caught Aubrey’s hand pulling her with as she started to exit. Without a backward glance to Karen, Beca smiled, shaking her head, “I don’t think that will be needed Lily. Just grab Chloe’s stuff then meet us in the limo.”

The women behind the main four were still shooting her glares. A leggy brunette flipped her off before taking the hand of another women with red in her black hair. Another blonde pointed between the two of them muttering something about withholding the Kraken before she followed the rest out of the office. Another blonde had only glared with her arms crossed before she stormed out. When Lily picked up Chloe’s stuff Karen barely held back the swallow she wanted to take at the sight of a gun and knife hanging off her belt before she too was gone leaving just her and the clientele.

“Karen, can I see you in my office.” Dr. Slims called out having seen everything. “We’ll be discussing your termination here effective immediately.”

–––––––––––––

The vase shattered on impact. Water, rose petals scattered across the office. His personal files and contracts strew over every surface available. The mess was nothing to what was still currently standing in front of him.

Benji held his hands up in the calmest manner he could. His ex-friend’s eyes were bloodshot, face sunken in and pale. He had been drinking again. Jesse always came to him when he had been drinking, it was like clock work. He didn’t even have to guess how Jesse got set off this time. He had seen the papers.

The shot of Aubrey, Chloe and Beca had been a great one. Anyone with eyes could see how the three felt. The old Bellas would think he was crazy to say ‘three’ except he wasn’t. In that one photo Beca was leaning into the touch. She didn’t do that with people.

He did not blame her either. He knew he was one of the few who had knowledge of what really happened back then. After Jesse was thrown in jail he had gone to see him. Trying to find out what had happened. Jesse had told him everything. Every detail of the plan he and his friends had had and exactly how it all played out.

The whole thing left a sour taste in his mouth. Benji could remember being glad he wore a mic into that meeting and was able to help Beca in a small way of getting Jesse away from her. He honestly could say he would rather protect Beca then help the person in front of him find her.

It was time to call Lily and let her know the situation.

“Jesse. Calm down and we will work something out.”

“I want my girlfriend back! She was at MBP Records! Help me find her!!”

––––––––––––––––––

Chloe, Aubrey and Rebecca sat in the living room blinking as movers loaded their things into Beca’s house as she directed them which rooms to place it all and the room that had held all of Beca’s stuff was moved into the room across with Rebecca’s stuff being put in Beca’s old room. The ride to Dinah’s had been quiet. Rebecca had been thrilled when they pulled up to get her. Dinah had stood there with her girlfriend in awe when she answered the door to find Beca standing there waiting. Jessica and CR had taken that moment to quickly slipped into Beca’s limo grabbed Aubrey’s and Chloe’s house keys without protest then exited back to the limo they had been riding in.

Beca had gotten back in with Rebecca who immediately went to her Mommy talking excitedly about being with Beca again. When she had noticed Aubrey she talked even faster. They arrived at Beca’s house shortly after that. Lily had help usher them all inside Beca’s house had been quiet. She had lead them to the living room. Insisted they sit. Left only to come back with mugs of hot chocolate and warm blankets.

Now they were watching from where they sat as clothes, furniture and Rebecca’s toys filed passed. CR was grinning like a fool as she helped direct the movers. Lily could be seen flashing hints of her gun and knife at the movers if they looked at a item the wrong way or a cell phone peeked out of a pocket. Chloe had to revalue that statement, at any of the movers who made a less than professional glance at herself, Aubrey or Beca then Lily would flash the gun or knife.

The little bubble that had been surrounding her since she saw Beca on the office seemed to dissipate.

Wait!

Was Beca moving them all in with her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got this done before November! Whoa. 
> 
> thanks a lot for reading this.


End file.
